Port Royal Academy
by LV-chan
Summary: WILLABETH. Just a little thing I thought of off the top of my head thought it would be fun to write. Takes place in modern time and has virtually nothing to do with the plot of the movies. I just took the characters. College setting.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is just a little idea I had today, pretty much off the top of my head. I thought it would be fun to write, so - voila! It has virtually nothing to do with the plot of the Pirates movies, I just used the characters and kept their personalities the same. It takes place in modern times, Elizabeth's POV, at a college called Port Royal Academy. (Original, no?) This is entirely Willabeth. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: If I did, well... Actually I'm just going to shut up so I don't spoil AWE for anyone.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a scene of complete chaos. Foreign, coarse men invaded the small, quiet town, screaming drunkenly. A man with a long beard chased a young woman down the street. Another man, screeching drunkenly, was caught in his tracks as a sword pierced his arm. He cried out in agony, dropping the small, brutish axe had been carrying to clutch at his arm, which was bleeding profusely and alarmingly fast. A dagger sliced through the air, embedding itself in the man's back. He gave a loud "Urgh!" of surprise as he dropped to the ground, blood seeping-_

"Miss Swann!"

Elizabeth woke with a start to see her physics teacher, Professor Norrington, glaring at her sternly.

"Miss Swann, I realize this may not be your favorite subject, but at least do me the courtesy of remaining _concious_ in my class," the professor scolded. Scattered titters broke out as Elizabeth flushed. She hoped he hadn't been sleeptalking again.

She sighed as Professor Norrington went back to the large and complicated diagram he was drawing at the blackboard. It was the third day of her first week in her new college, Port Royal Academy. She had moved to Port Royal after her father died of cancer. Her mother had died in childbirth, so there was nothing left for her in her old home. Truth be told, she didn't exactly like it in Port Royal. She had been accepted to many colleges - but this was the one her father had wanted her to attend, so she decided to honor his final wish.

She tapped her pencil impatiently. Glancing up at the clock, she groaned as she saw that she still had fifteen minutes of this wretched class. There was nothing worse than being locked up in a stuffy old classroom with a bunch of boring, smart people listening to an ancient professor drone on and on about some Principle of Something or whatever. Not that Elizabeth wasn't smart - she just didn't really think herself up to the standards of the people around her, despite her high grade point average and A- in the advanced physics coarse she was currently in.

Deciding enough time had passed for it to be safe to stop appearing attentive, Elizabeth stared out the open window, watching lazily as a fat chickadee flitted from one branch to another. What Elizabeth _really_ dreamt of doing was something action-packed; something that would never make her bored. She had recently ben reading pirate novels, and instantly become fascinated with the entire prospect. What she wouldn't give to be in one of her pirate novels now!

"...Miss Swann! Please return your attention to the front of the class; I do not want to tell you again!" Professor Norrington snapped. Elizabeth's eyes clicked back into focus as she glared at him from the back row. She repressed the urge to roll her eyes as he turned his back to the class huffily to complete his overly complicated drawing.

_Bing. Bing. Bing._

The usual shuffle of binders and squeak of chairs ensued as the bell rang, announcing that the last class of the day was over. Everyone around her was smiling, though none as widely as Elizabeth. She slung her back around her back, her eyes on the door. She had one foot in the hallway when a loud, annoyed cough behind her caused her to turn around.

"Yes?" She asked, forcing politeness into her tone. Her professor glared at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Miss Swann, I realize you are new here, and I don't know how things went at your other schools, but let me tell you something - in Port Royal Academy, we _pay attention_ in class and _listen_ to our professors. I do not wish to have to give you this warning again; do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Elizabeth sighed. Once again, the urge to roll her eyes was extremely hard to stop.

"Very well. You may leave," he said shortly. Elizabeth nodded once and nearly ran into the hallway. Various students passed by her, each in a casual walk nothing like the frenzied hurrying she had seen all day. It was amazing how much more relaxed the students were when they weren't rushing off to classes.

Elizabeth got to her dorm room in what felt like no time at all. She shared the room with two other girls, both older than her. She hadn't seen them much; she had day classes and they both had night classes. Their names were Rachel and Angela. They were both very nice, but both had the same haggard, run-down appearance. Elizabeth hoped she didn't appear as burnt out as them in two years' time.

"Oh, hey, Elizabeth. How was your day?" Rachel asked. She was sitting on her bed, three textbooks open in front of her. She had the same dark rings under her eyes and was pushing a strand of her long brown hair out of her face as she wrote something on a notecard. A cup of coffee was on her bedside table.

"Good. How was yours?" Elizabeth asked, closing the door behind her quietly. She had slammed the door once, two days ago, and was met the next morning by what seemed to be the entire dorm of girls - all extremely irritated that she had interrupted the only sleep they had gotten all week. Elizabeth shut the door quietly from then on.

"Okay. Professor Slingston was a bit of a bitch to me, but what else is new? I swear, that woman just needs to like retire or something..." Rachel answered, now searching for another notecard from the pile in between two of her textbooks.

"No classes tonight?" Elizabeth asked, flopping down on her bed. She, too, got out a textbook less-than-enthusiastically and rummaged in her bag for a pen.

"Nope, Professor Keller is sick and he didn't have time to get us a sub. Angela's got Professor Junnor, though, and he's never sick. We think he's a robot," Rachel confided, laughing humorlessly. Elizabeth smiled as she extracted a pen and a folder full of paper from her bag.

"That sucks. Norrington was being an idiot to me earlier because I wasn't paying attention again," Elizabeth answered, writing a heading on the piece of paper on her lap.

"So, Norrington excluded, what do you think of PRA? I realize that we haven't seen you much since you got here. Made any friends?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Nah, not yet. I haven't really had time, what with getting situated and everything. I like the Academy overall, though," she lied.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Me and some of the people in my class are inviting their friends and having a big study group in the main library tonight at 8. Wanna come? I'll introduce you to my brother, Jack," Rachel offered.

"Sure! Sounds great," Elizabeth answered. Rachel had mentioned her brother in passing before, saying that he was the same age as Elizabeth. It seemed that everyone in the school knew who Jack Sparrow was, though, as Elizabeth found out on her first day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, trust me, this is entirely Willabeth. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! Suggestions are always welcomed! And HAPPY AWE DAY!

Vampire love! ('Tis my slogan.)


	2. Chapter 2

So, who else bawled uncontrollably for over half an hour at the end of AWE, especially after the scene after the credits? -mutters-

Anyways, here's chapter 2. In case anyone is reading my other Pirates story, "yo ho, yo ho," I outta let you guys know that I'm not going to finish that. I refuse to read/write anything that follows the last two movies anymore because Ted Elliot and Terry Rosio SCREWED IT UP. (If you don't know, Ted and Terry are the writers.)

I made this chapter extra-long. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If I did, there is NO WAY IN HELL At World's End would have ended like that. EVER.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2.

"Ready to go?"

Elizabeth nodded, hoping she looked okay for this study group thing - she had on a dark pair of jeans, a black V-neck shirt, black flip-flops, and a simple shell necklace that she always liked but rarely wore.

"Yep. Do I look okay?" Elizabeth asked nervously, checking the mirror once more.

"Of course," Rachel laughed. "Most of the people there are going to be wearing sweatpants, anyway."

"Good," Elizabeth breathed, reassured. She and Rachel made their way to the main library and almost as soon as they walked in were hailed by a small group of people, all looking overworked yet happy. Elizabeth could only see about 5 people, though. The rest were sitting in big, poofy armchairs by the fire and were overshadowed by the people standing.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted. She stepped to the side so they could all see Elizabeth, who immediately flushed - she didn't like all these eyes on her...

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth. She's new this year. Actaully, this is only her third day!"

There was a round of "Heys!" from the group of people.

"Elizabeth, this is David, Jon, Olivia, Amanda, Bryan, aaand... hey, where's my brother?" Rachel asked, looking around. The people around her shrugged, looking around as well.

They didn't have to look for long. A tan boy with long black dredlocks sauntered in, walking with an odd swagger, as if he was drunk. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows; who in their right mind would come to a library drunk?

"Ah, of course. Elizabeth, this is my brother Jack. Jack, this is Elizabeth. She's new," Rachel explained.

"Ah! What a beaut'! New this year, eh? Need someone to show you around?" Jack asked, stepping a bit too close for comfort. Elizabeth could smell that he hadn't brushed his teeth in probably about a month.

"Down, boy..." Rachel said, rolling her eyes as she pulled Jack backwards.

"I was just askin' 'er if she wanted..."

"We all know what you were asking, dude," the boy called Jon said with a chuckle. Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's little... hyperactive. But don't worry," Rachel repeated as Jack went to join his friends, "He's harmless."

"Eh, where'd Will get to...?" Jack asked, peering at the entrance to the large, spacious library. As if to answer his question, a tall boy with brown hair and eyes walked into the library, looking weary. As he approached the group, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Will was extremely attractive...

"'Ere 'e his!" Jack roared. Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother once more.

"Will, this is Elizabeth. She's new this year," Rachel repeated for the third time that night. "Elizabeth, this is Will, Jack's best friend."

"Hi," Elizabeth squeaked. She flushed, _again._ Why did she have to turn red now? _Why?_

"Hi, Elizabeth," Will answered, smiling a bit. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how his hair was flopping into his face.

"Well, now that we're all here-" Jack started, throwing a mock filthy look at Will, ("Who was it that had to park the car because the cops won't believe the other one when he says he's not drunk, hmm? Who!") "Who's ready to PARTY!"

"Jack, this is a study group," Rachel reminded him, her nose already buried in a thick and extremely dull-looking book entitled _Advanced Calculus and Its Wonders._

"Oh... right..." Jack muttered, looking crestfallen.

"So, do you like it here at PRA?" The girl named Amanda asked kindly. Elizabeth smiled and nodded; there was no need to tell everyone that she thought their school was the most boring and annoying school she had ever attended.

"So what are you studying? Physics?" Amanda asked, eyeing Elizabeth's textbook with apprehension. She nodded wearily and started to write.

"That sucks. I don't take it, myself. Actually, I'm pretty sure that the only person here who takes physics is Will," she added thoughtfully.

"Hey, Will! You take physics, right?" She called. Elizabeth flinched.

He looked up from the binder he was rifling through.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Elizabeth takes it, too. Hey," Amanda turned back to Elizabeth, "Are you doing well in that class? Like, do you understand the material? Because, like, I'm sure Will could help you out. He's getting, what, an A+?"

"Um, no, that's okay. I understand it pretty good. My only problem is that I've already fallen asleep 2 times, and I've only had the class 3 times. I don't think I'm Norrington's favorite student," Elizabeth joked. Will laughed. Elizabeth lowered her eyes as she turned red again; she hadn't realized he'd been listening.

"What period do you have him?" Will asked suddenly.

"Last," Elizabeth said with dislike. Will gave her a sympathetic look.

"Ouch. That's gotta suck."

"Pretty much," Elizabeth answered, returning to her textbook. She didn't look back up to see if Will was still looking at her.

Hours passed like minutes as everyone studied, an occasional question like "What did Keller say about this?" or "When is this essay due?" popping up from the various members. Before anyone knew it, the elderly librarian was telling the group that the library was closing and they needed to leave. Grumbles broke out amongst them as everyone stuffed papers, binders, folders, and textbooks into their bags. Rachel and Elizabeth bade them all goodbyes as they walked out onto the campus.

"Well, that was fun," Elizabeth said, looking down as she walked.

"Yep! Did you like everyone?" Rachel asked, her face glowing blue from the shine of her phone in the night.

"Yeah, they were all really nice! Although, I'd be lying if I said that I thought your brother was normal..." Elizabeth joked, hoping she hadn't crossed a line. Ther her relief, Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, Jack's never been what people call 'normal.' What about Will, though? Did you like him?"

"Yeah, he was nice. Kinda wierd that he's friends with Jack, though. I mean, no offense or anything, but Jack's so... you know. And Will's like... not," Elizabeth tried to explain, knowing that she must have sounded like an idiot.

"Ha, yeah, I know what you mean. Jack and Will go way back, though. I've known him for years, the amount of times he's been over to my house! Ah, I could tell you stories about those two..." Rachel trailed off, swinging the door to their dorm open with a flourish. The two girls walked into their room and found Angela sleeping, her face stuck to a page of a notebook on her bed. She was still fully dressed.

"Let's just... let her sleep," Elizabeth suggested, not exactly liking the idea of waking up an extremely tired college girl.

"Yeah... her next class is in an hour; I have the same one. I'll wake her up for it. You can go to sleep if you want," Rachel offered. She grabbed her bathroom bag from the drawer in her bedside stand.

"I'll go take a shower in the meantime. Get some shuteye," she commanded. Elizabeth nodded gratefully and changed quickly. After what was surely the longest day she had ever had, Elizabeth flopped into her warm, cushy bed. Oddly, Will's face greeted her behind closed lids. She smiled; glad no one else could see what she saw.

High-pitched twitterings woke Elizabeth. She cracked one eye open unwillingly and glared at the small birds perched on the trees outside her window.

"Mmm... 5 more minutes..." she mumbled, glad it was the weekend. No classes, no Norrington... She smiled into her pillow.

After another half-hour of twisting herself in the covers and tossing and turning, Elizabeth decided that it was futile to attempt to get any more sleep. She looked at the alarm clock by her bed and saw that it was already 9:45.

"Wierd..." she muttered. Usually, Elizabeth didn't sleep past 8, even on weekends. She shrugged; college must be catching up with her.

"Morning!" Angela greeted her brightly, her dark brown curls bouncing wildly as she walked. She strode from the doorway to the desk by her bed, a muffin in her hand.

"Morning!" Elizabeth anmswered, the smell wafting from the pastry in her hands making her mouth water.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," she said. Angela waved her on, her mouth full of muffin.

The huge dining hall wasn't as packed as Elizabeth expected it to be; on the contrary, it was nearly empty. Elizabeth wondered why until she remembered that it was Saturday morning - everyone was either still asleep or getting breakfast somewhere else. She grabbed a blueberry muffin and a packet of butter, choosing an isolated table in the corner of the hall. She preferred eating alone.

Elizabeth was halfway through her muffin, one of her pirate novels in hand, when the squealing of a chair made her realize someone had sat down across from her. Her eyes snapped up to see who it was - and she started choking on the bite of muffin that had been in her mouth.

Will was sitting across from her, grinning.

"Morning," he said as she swallowed the food with difficulty.

"Morning," she gasped, taking a swig from her water bottle that she had thought to bring.

"So, what are you reading?" Will asked politely, after taking a long sip of coffee. Elizabeth marked the page in her book by folding the corner back before answering.

"Oh, nothing. Just a silly fiction..." she murmered, though she secretely hoped he would inquire further. She got her wish.

"Really? I love fiction. I mean, if you're going to read for pleasure, why not read about something new? So, what's it about?" Will asked, trying to read the title. Elizabeth smirked.

"Pirates," she answered.

Will's dropped his eyes at the word. He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he snapped his head back up, his eyes were distant, very unlike they had been just a minute ago, and his tone almost apologetic.

"Sorry to have bothered you. I gotta go pick up some things from the library..." he mumbled, standing up quickly. He didn't even wait for a goodbye as he strode away from the table, a dark green backpack slung over his back and coffee in hand.

Elizabeth felt the smile slip off her face. _What was that about...?_ She wondered, bewildered.

After finishing her breakfast and getting a long, hot shower, Elizabeth decided to take a tour of the campus. She had been around the school these past three days, of course, but never really took the time to check out some of the less academic features of the grounds, like the football field and the little park enclosed on the campus.

She sat down on the one of the few benches in the small park, grateful for the shade. They had been having rather hot weather for September this year. She watched the passersby for a few minutes, then got her pirate book out of her bag for some light reading. She was no further than two paragraphs when a coarse shout got her attention.

"'Ey, Lizzie!"

She looked up to see Rachel's brother, Jack, sauntering towards her in his odd walk. He still had an aura of drunkness and was smiling crookedly.

"It's Elizabeth," she reprimanded lightly. The only person she had ever let call her Lizzie was her father.

"Apologies," Jack said, waving his hand. "So, what might you be doing this fine day?" He sat down next to her on the bench - a little too close, she thought. She scooched down a bit.

"Just reading," she answered politely. Jack made a noise of disgust.

"Reading on a weekend? Who reads on a weekend?" He asked cheekily.

"I do!" Elizabeth replied defensively. Jack wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

"So I heard that you have Norrie for physics, eh? Had 'im last year, meself. Bloody prick, that one is," Jack said, annoyed.

"Yeah. So you took physics last year?" Elizabeth asked, impressed.

"Nah. Elementary topics of physics. I'm in regular Topics now," Jack answered offhandedly.

"Science not your strong point?" Elizabeth asked, smirking.

"Not particularly. I prefer to focus - Oy, Will!" Jack said, waving his arms around. None other than Will had walked past them, looking deep in thought. He still had his coffee in his hand, though by then it was probably stone cold. Elizabeth was happy he was there; what was with that awkwardness earlier?

"Wha-? Oh, hey Jack. Elizabeth," he said, refusing to meet her gaze, though Elizabeth thought she saw suspicion in his eyes.

"Will, what are you doing here? I thought you went down to your parents' last night to visit, now that you're mum's sick," Jack said sympathetically.

"What?" Will asked, snapping his eyes back from the tree he was looking at back to Jack's. "Oh. No, I didn't go to my mom's. Katherine's with her now," he said offhandishly.

"Who's Katherine?" Elizabeth piped up. She was surprised at the sudden rush of jealously she felt - was Katherine Will's girlfriend?

"'Is sister, and he refuses to let me meet 'er. I swear, makes me feel bloody unwanted," Jack answered.

"That's only because your goal in life is to steal as many flowers as you can," Will said, narrowing his eyes at him. Jack feigned hurt.

"William Turner! Tha's an awful thing to say and untrue, at that! I would never-!"

"Want me to list them? Giselle, Scarlet-"

"Alright, alright! So I've been around..." Jack murmered. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't take it like that, love! I just happen to lose sight of m' morals when I'm not entirely sober..." Jack said, grinning. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"So then I suppose going to a party when you're there is not the best idea?" She asked. Jack's grin became more pronounced.

"Speaking of a party! It's dear William's birthday next Friday - we're throwing a little get-together (and by that I mean mad party), in the boy's dorm room at 8 - wanna come?" Jack asked.

"Well, in the assumption that I'll have to get someone to hide all the alcohol from you, I'd love to go! That is," Elizabeth looked up at Will, "if Will wants me to go?"

Will flushed at her words. He opened his mouth to speak, but wan interrupted by Jack.

"Of course 'e does! All set, then. Now, if you'd excuse me, I do believe I see a young lady I know..." he fast-walked over to a pretty blonde girl, speaking quickly. Elizabeth couldn't quite hear what he had said, but it was only a split second before the girl slapped Jack -hard- across the face. She stalked off as Elizabeth heard an indignant "I don't think I deserved that!" from Jack.

"Did he?" She asked Will, her eyes still on Jack. She could spot the red spot on his hand from where she was sitting.

"Yes," he snorted.

"Will!" Someone called. They both looked up to see David and Jon, two of the boys from the study group the night before, waving Will over.

"Gotta go," he said, finally throwing away his coffee in a nearby trash can. Elizabeth merely nodded; her heart doing an odd sort of backflip as she watched him walk away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be putting in much more fluffiness soon, don't worry. And if you read that and got Sparrabeth out of it, please go bang your head on a wall. Repeatedly. Because I have never been, am not, and NEVER WILL BE a Sparrabether.

Reviews are awesome! I wanna thank all who reviewed for my pathetic story so far - a craftsman (taking the word craft rather liberally) is always pleased to hear his (or her) work is appreciated!

Vampire love!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Here's Chapter 3, and please excuse Elizabeth being slightly OOC... and any spelling/grammar mistakes there may be in there. I'm getting a brand shiny new computer soon, so I _might_ - might, mind you - be able to update more often. It all depends on when my mother is home because I'm grounded at the moment and am actually not allowed online at all... but what she doesn't know won't hurt her! (Sshh!)

Anyways, here's chapter 3. I don't think it was very good, but... -sigh- well, here ya go. Review and prove me wrong, eh?

Disclaimer: If I did, Will would've gotten a bandana waaaaaaaay before the end of AWE. Will plus Pirate clothes equals one happy fangirl!

Chapter 3.

Elizabeth drummed her pencil against her notebook, sighing. First period advanced calculus was such a drag. Were it not for her father's last wishes, she wouldn't even be here. The rest of her weekend had passed by in study-induced frenzy.

"Can anyone tell me the correct answer to problem 27? Anyone...? Miss Swann, tell the class what you got," the teacher, Professor Daniels.Elizabeth glared at the man; he knew she hated being called on...

"Um... 14.6 to the 8th power?" She almost asked. Gales of laughter broke out from the class.

"Miss Swann, it was just established by three people that that is incorrect. Please, _pay attention_. I'm not standing up here for my health, you know," the professor said huffily.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her notebook. She hated when the professors tried to make it seem like they were doing the individual members of the class think they were doing them some great personal favor... They were up there because they were paid to be up there. Had they been doing anyone in the room besides themselves any kind of service out of the goodness of their hearts, (Elizabeth snorted at the thought) they certainly wouldn't feel the need to remind the students of it.

Thankfully, the bell rang before Elizabeth was called on again. She hated this class; she had always hated math. Grinning, she picked up her bag to go to her second period class, and more importantly, her favorite class - English. She loved writing. She loved how you could just let all your emotions and thoughts out of paper, personify them, give them to some random character you thought of off the top of your head - and then suddenly, things were better. Someone else (albeit fictional), was sharing your worries, your concerns. Things weren't fixed, yet you always felt the same sense of upheaval.

_Thank goodness for that, or else I'd have never have gotten through Father's death..._ Elizabeth thought to herself, sitting in her usual seat in her class. She was early to a class, which was extremely unusual for her.

"Morning, Elizabeth. How was your weekend?" Professor Gibbs inquired. He was a large man, older than most of the professors at Port Royal Academy, with large, gray and white sideburns that seemed to announce his presence. There was something about him that Elizabeth liked - most likely the fact that he reminded her of her grandfather so much that the resemblance was almost uncanny.

"Good, good. How was yours, Professor Gibbs?" she asked, pulling out a far more worn and far thicker binder than for any of her other classes. Various doodles and fragements of thought were scribbled across its maroon front and back.

"Ah, just fine. I read your recent work for the free project that was due on friday, and I must say, I would be lying if I said it wasn't better than anyone else in this class, or any of my others, for that matter," the old man said proudly. Elizabeth felt embarassment prick at her cheeks, flushing them slightly.

"Thanks, Professor Gibbs. I'm glad you liked it," she murmered as the rest of the class filed into the room.

"Got a thing for pirates now, eh?" he asked, grinning in a fatherly sort of way. She smiled back almost guiltily and nodded. The professor walked to the front of the classroom and began to speak.

"Morning, class. I'll be givin' back your papers today, and I must say, I was pleased. There wasn't a single paper I didn't enjoy readin'. Don't get me wrong now, there was definately room for improvement for some, but on the whole-"

The teacher was cut off by a rapping on the door so faint Elizabeth wasn't sure she had heard it. Gibbs' brow knotted in confusion as Elizabeth saw him scan the room - everyone was here, she was sure... Gibbs shrugged and opened the door. To Elizabeth's astonishment, there stood Will, thrusting a piece of paper into the surprised teacher's hand and talking to him in a low voice. The professor nodded and pointed Will to the only vacant seat in the room - the one next to Elizabeth, she noticed with growing horror. _Why_ did the only seat available have to be next to her? Why? There was no way she'd be able to concentrate in this class now! Not with Will and his intriguing chestnut eyes and his hair cutely flopping into his face and...

"Class, this is William Turner. He had to transfer to this class because of Professor Twigg's prolonged illness. He'll be with us for the duration of the year," the professor explained.

Will sat down next to Elizabeth, who met his eyes instantly, against her better judgement.

"Hey," she said, not letting any of her shyness enter her voice. He smiled back, reaching into his bag for a pencil.

"Hey. I didn't know you were in this class. How's Gibbs? I've never had him before," Will asked, though Elizabeth thought she somehow saw that same guarded glint in his eyes she had seen on Saturday morning.

"He's my favorite teacher. Really great guy, not at all like-"

"Miss Swann and Mister Turner, I realize neither of you probably give a damn where a comma is supposed to be placed in varying quotes, but let's just do my pride a favor and pretend I'm interesting, okay?" Professor Gibbs said loudly, grinning. Elizabeth laughed.

"Sorry, Professor," she apologized.

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, still smiling, as he turned to the board behind him. Elizabeth smirked and mouthed 'see what I mean?' to Will. He nodded, smiling.

Thankfully, Professor Gibbs' review of commas only lasted about 5 minutes. True, Gibbs was her favorite teacher, but Elizabeth doubted anyone could make a lecture on punctuation particularly exciting, especially if you already knew the material so well it was second nature.

Her paper landed on her desk, facedown like always, as one of the students walked by. She turned it over, smiling. A large A+ presented itself on the top right corner, accompanied by "Great job!" in Professor Gibbs' sloppy handwriting. She flipped through the pages - there were only 3 - and looked up, the smile still on her face.

"Nice," Will said appreciatively. Elizabeth felt her face burn. She wished he wouldn't look over at her shoulder while she did the _I'm-awesome-at-writing_ dance in her head. She felt like such a goody two-shoes when she got caught.

"Thanks!" she answered, stuffing her paper into her already too-thick binder.

"What was it on? I heard it was a free story project..." Will asked, concern showing in those dark brown eyes that fascinated Elizabeth. She half didn't want to answer, knowing that Will was going to become even more distant as soon as she did.

"Pirates," she said regretfully. The smile stayed on his face, but Elizabeth saw what happened in his eyes - they became instantly guarded, and all the warmth in them seemed to vanish.

"Hm," was all he said before returning his attention to Professor Gibbs, who was now explaining the rubric for grading their papers. Elizabeth, for the first time in her life, wished she had lied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sigh- Like I said, not my favorite chapter. I wanted to incorporate Gibbs in somewhere, and I thought English teacher would be good - Elizabeth has to have a thing for English, or else it would simply not be an LV-chan story, and I've always kinda thought he had a grandfatherly feel to him, what with the storytelling and all.

And now! Extended thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys know I love ya!

Williz (first chapter): Thanks so much! I've read most of your longer stories, and they're awesome! I onmly hope I can half as good as you! -bows-

Luckyloser07 (first chapter): Aren't we all? xD Hoping you liked how I wrote Will!

Shani8 (first chapter): Thanks soooo much! I hope you like where I'm going! And don't worry, I joined hidetherum as soon as I heard! I made my name AtWarWithTheWorld (it's the third and most important thing needed to be a pirate, of course) and made a noob thread earlier today. Hope to see you there!

U dont no mi (first chapter): Don't worry, this is most definately Willabeth. Anything else is just, well... piracy. xD And not the good kind. Thanks for reviewing!

Ali (first chapter): Thanks for the suggestion! I have a scene forming in my mind... maybe if I'm lucky I can make it down on paper (well, computer screen anyway :D) before it escapes my memory, as my ideas so often do xD But this is and will always be a Willabeth story.

Smithy (second chapter): Mashed potatoes are supreme! xD And finally, someone else who cried at the end! Everyone that I've talked to was just "really sad." Hmph. Well, you know what? I'm an overly emotional fangirl and PROUD! Oh, and PM or email about that curse thing, because I've never heard that before. Oh, please let it be true and let that happen in the 4th movie! (Assuming there is one. -crosses fingers- please please please...) And most of all, thanks for reviewing!

SarahJo (first AND second chapter, bless you!): Yaaaaay! If I ever got accused of being a Sparrabether, I'd probably go drown myself... or some other equally piratey way of suicide. Your review made my day! Hope you continue to read and like my story!

pinki84297 (second chapter): Actaully, I was thinking of something like that! I wasn't going to let it get that far, if you know what I mean, but I will enjoy painting Norrington as the bad guy in this. Although, even if I haven't introduced him yet, Beckett will be making an appearance soon, and trust me, he is going to be the Big Bad Wolf of this story.

Nexlei (second chapter): -sigh- If only... The ending would have been much less of a tearjerker, mark m'words! Ah, why was Will acting strange at the mention of pirates? Can't tell you that yet, dearie! Oh, but don't worry, I'll make it known soon:D Everyone who knows me can tell you, I can't keep a secret. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

Icelands (second chapter): Well, as you can tell, I'm afraid this is and will always be all-around Willabeth. I'm a proud Willabether and that won't ever change. But! Hoping that you're liking the story anyways! I'll add even more Jack in the next chapter, just for you! Thanks for reviewing!

just me (second chapter): So, uh... you thought it sounded like Sparrabeth? Bang your head on the wall at least once more, just for good measure! And I'll just have to work extra-hard to change your mind! -salutes- You'll be a Willabether yet!

Alrighty, that's everyone! Hope you all liked this chapter of PRA! (-snorts- I'm so original...) I might not be able to update until I get my new computer, so please excuse a probable prolonged wait. Trust me, I want to write it as much as you want to read it! PEACE!

Vampire love!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I actually had this almost updated about an hour ago, but my power went out AS I WAS CLICKING THE SAVE BUTTON. I was not a happy camper.

Disclaimer: -sigh- Sadly no, I will never own Orlando Bloom or anyone he is associated with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4.

Elizabeth chewed slowly, trying to catch up on some light reading. She was only 3 chapters into her latest pirate novel, which was disappointing seeing as she had started it over a week ago and normally, she would have finished it by then. Her eyes still on her book, she took another bite of her Greek salad, barely tasting what she was eating. She checked the clock on her phone - she had only 10 minutes before her next class, business. Once again, were it her choice, she would _not_ be taking that course, but...

"Well! If it isn't Lizzie! Er, Elizabeth!" Said a loud voice. She looked up to see -surprise surprise- Jack walking up to her, two unfamiliar boys walking with him. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly. Given the choice between reading her book and a conversation with the "friendly" Jack Sparrow, she knew what would be the more appealing activity.

"Hello, Jack," she said politely, not letting any of her inner hostility enter her voice. She was well praticed in the art of concealing distaste for people.

"Wot are you doing? Not bloody readin' _again?_" He asked in disbelief. The two boys next to him laughed.

"Some people prefer reading to getting slapped by women, Jack," Elizabeth sighed, picking up her empty salad container. She walked to the nearest plastic recycling bin, hoping that Jack would get the message. He didn't. Much to her displeasure, Jack followed Elizabeth, his friends at his heels.

"You still coming to young Mr. Turner's party?" He inquired. Elizabeth turned around in confusion.

"Yes, I told you I was coming yesterday. Why?" She asked shrewdly.

"No reason, no reason... so... are you going _with_ anybody? With another male creature such as myself, perhaps?" He asked, swaggering way too close for Elizabeth's comfort. She could smell the offending stench of his breath.

"No, and not to be rude or anything, but would you mind backing off? And perhaps brushing your teeth?" Elizabeth asked through gritted teeth as she stepped backward a few paces. Jack grinned.

"Ah, a fiesty one. Ah, well. You'll come around to ol' Jack sooner or later..." he said, winking. He and his friends followed him as he walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Elizabeth standing there, fuming. She spent her walk to her business class muttering insults to Jack, though none of them seemed offending enough. Slamming down her bag in her seat, she had no choice but to stop cursing under her breath, for her teacher, Professor Barbossa, walked into the room. He had an unclean-looking scraggly beard, eyes that appeared yellow in color, and long, dirty fingernails. Elizabeth disliked him for a number of reasons, the least not being the subject he taught.

"Alright, settle down," he said, scanning the room for empty seats as he walked in. "Good, you're all here. Now, I assume you've all done the graph I assigned you on Friday? Let's get them out so I can check them, please..." he growled, fastening a beady eye on the students. Elizabeth felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Sure enough, that was the one homework she had forgotten about and the only homework that had been checked today so far.

_Just my luck..._ she thought to herself, not bothering to shuffle through her papers in order to pretend that she in actuality had done it and merely misplaced it. Barbossa never gave partial credit, anyway.

"Ah, didn't do it then, Miss Swann? Are you perhaps hoping that you will be able to get a decent grade in this course and not do your work? Because you won't," Barbossa said, tapping her desk with a long, filthy fingernail. She shot him the coldest look she could muster.

"It was just one assignment," she retorted, her eyes unconciously getting narrower with each syllable.

"I'll not take backtalk. Detention, Miss Swann. And it'll be a trip to the Dean's office if you open your mouth again," Barbossa growled. Elizabeth felt the rest of the class give her pitying _ouch_ looks as Barbossa roamed down the desks, collecting graphs.

"Tough luck," one of the students in her class, a boy named Logan, said. She didn't say anything, but kept her eyes on her binder. She felt her temper gradually go down.

"Now, with the exception of Miss Swann, did anyone here have any problems they wanted to go over with the homework before I move on?" Barbossa asked cheekily. Elizabeth felt her temper flare up again with the jibe, but refused to say or do anything that would land her in Dean Beckett's office. She had never met the man and didn't want his first impression of her to be a lazy slacker with attitude. She settled to taking notes quietly while Barbossa talked, trying not to let her mind wander. Half an hour later, Barbossa dismissed the class, with an exception of Elizabeth.

"We need to talk about this detention, Miss Swann," he said sternly while shoving some papers in his desk. She stared at him defiantly until he spoke again, though couldn't quite stop herself from chanting _Please not friday, please not friday, please not friday_ over an over in her head. True, she was not exactly a social butterfly, but she couldn't deny the fact that Will Turner fascinated her and she wanted to get to know him better.

"It will be most convient for me to be friday..." _No! Any time but then!_ "...But I realize that you are in college and this was, after all, only your first homework missed, so I will give you the option of doing it Monday night instead. Which would you prefer?" Barbossa continued. Elizabeth blinked in surprise at the Professor's kindness.

"Um, Monday would be better for me. I-If that's okay," she said almost apologetically. The older man nodded and waved her out of his room. Elizabeth scurried out the door, unable to believe her luck.

"Hey! What are you looking so happy about?" A voice said to her left. She looked over to see Rachel walking next to her, an enormous backpack slung around her and 3 textbooks in her arms.

"Oh, nothing important! I just managed to get detention in business class-"

"And you're happy about that?" Rachel asked, alarmed. Elizabeth laughed.

"Let me finish, let me finish! I got detention and it was almost at the same time as Will's party, but Barbossa let me switch to Monday instead," Elizabeth explained. A knowing look crept upon Rachel's face, accompanied by a smile. Elizabeth's thankful grin slid off her face.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. So, you were invited to that party? I'm pretty sure it's more Jack's than Will's; I've known Will for years and he's never exactly been the party type," Rachel said cheerily. Elizabeth's smile returned.

"Are you going?" She asked. Rachel shook her head. "Nope, I have to study for a huge test I'm having on Monday."

"That sucks," Elizabeth said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Nah, it's alright. Ah, here's my classroom. Gotta go!" Rachel said, turning into a large room with a black label on the wall next to it that said 143 in shining silver letters.

"Bye!" Elizabeth said. She looked down at her feet as she walked alone, not paying attention to where she was going. Sure enough, it was a split second before-

"Ow!" She shrieked, walking into an unknown person. Her books and bag fell to the floor in a flurry of paper.

"Sorry," said a familiar voice. Elizabeth looked up, horrified, into the grinning face of Will. "Need some help?" He asked, picking up her textbooks.

"Um..." was all she managed to say as her face turned beet red. _Great job,_ said a nasty little voice inside her head.

"You okay?" Will asked, seeming surprised at the shade of maroon her face was turning.

"Yeah, I'm fine, aside from being a giant klutz," she fake-laughed, hoping the embarassment in her eyes wouldn't reach down into her voice.

"Oh, that's not that bad. I fell down the stairs two periods ago. I can feel the bruise," Will joked, giving Elizabeth her books. She smiled gratefully.

"So, which way are you going?" Will asked, walking with her down the math wing.

"I was gonna go drop off my books at my dorm room and take a walk, since I have an hour until I have to be in Norrington's physics class and it's such a nice day. You?" She asked, looking up at his face.

"Actually, I don't have to be anywhere for the rest of the day. I picked mostly morning classes. I'll walk with you, if you want," Will offered, turning slightly pink.

"Sure! Lemme just drop these off!" Elizabeth agreed. She hoped she didn't sound too much like a squealy teenage girl. She dashed inside and dropped all her books on her bed, deciding to worry about them later. She stood in front of the mirror for a minute, examining how she looked. A second later, she felt completely surprised about herself. She had never cared about how she looked before. After a few seconds of reflection, Elizabeth decided to take her hair out of her loose ponytail, shaking her long, honey-blonde hair. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she took a few deep breaths and left her dorm to meet Will.

"Hey," he said, opening the large glass door for her. She smiled.

"Hey. So, uh, you're still having your party, right?" Elizabeth asked, walking alongside Will through the park area. He nodded.

"Yeah, why? Did Jack say something?" He asked, his eyes on the stream a few feet away from them. Elizabeth felt her eyes narrow at the incident she had forgotten about until just then.

"Actually, he did," she answered angrily. Will raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, although there was a look in his eyes that told Elizabeth that he already knew the answer.

"He asked me to go with him, in a way. He's really just a huge, arrogant prick, isn't he?" She asked, unable to keep the hostility out of her voice.

"Yeah, kinda. So... what did you say?" Will asked nonchalantly, his face turned away.

"No, of course. Ha! Me and Jack? He's really not my type," Elizabeth confessed. Will laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you're one of the only girls in this school that has ever turned Jack down. He'll leave you alone now, though, don't worry. Were there other people with him when he asked you?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Jack... well, Jack is pretty used to being the leader of every group he's in. He likes attention. Trust me, were he not in front of any of the guys, he wouldn't have been half as rude," Will assured her.

"Hmph..." she grunted, lost in thought.

"So, what do you think of Barbossa? I noticed that you were in the business wing and he's the only professor that teaches college freshmen," Will asked, breaking the silence. Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the stream to answer.

"Oh, he's okay. I used to think he was another one of those annoying, pompous, conceited..." Elizabeth trailed off, smiling apologetically. "Anyway, I don't really think so anymore. He gave me a detention today but let me pick when it was, instead of just making it any day, which was nice, I guess."

"You got a detention? For what?" Will asked, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Forgot to do his homework and then backtalked when he confronted me about it," Elizabeth admitted guiltily. Will laughed; it was the first time Elizabeth had heard him do so. It amazed her how much she loved the sound.

"Ah, yeah, you _might_ wanna not do that," Will said, still chuckling. She found herself smiling; his laughter was contagious. They had arrived at the science wing already, though Elizabeth still had about half an hour before she had to be in Norrington's class. She looked at the building with concealed disgust.

"Oy! William!" Came a loud, obnoxious call. They twosome turned to see Jack swaggering toward them, a stupid grin on his face.

"Jack," Will ackowledged. Elizabeth merely fake-smiled.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Still a no on my invitation, eh?" He said, smiling rogueishly.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm too busy to be dating at the moment," Elizabeth lied. She could feel Will's eyes on her as she looked down.

"Wait, so... how about when you're _not_ too busy, eh? Everyone wants a bit of Jack Sparrow!" He told her, obviously enjoying himself.

"Not everyone," Elizabeth retorted. Jack laughed.

"I'm only kiddin', Miss Swann. I'm into more... loose girls, savvy? I might warn you, though, I happen to know another such individual that has his eye on you," Jack said. Elizabeth looked up and saw Will shooting Jack a murderous glare, though this small detail didn't seem to register in her brain.

"Who?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. She knew who she wanted it to be, but was Jack likely to tell her it was him if he was standing right there?

"Can't tell ya that, Missy," he said cheekily, winking, "As he happens to be a dear friend of mine and also happens to be a romantic fool that I know would rather profess his undying love to you in some ideal fairytale setting..." Jack's voice dropped to light sarcasm. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Will had averted his eyes, though he didn't look angry anymore.

"Um... okay," was all Elizabeth could think to respond with.

"Jack, don't you have a class to be in?" Will asked sharply. Jack looked down at the watch on his wrist and blinked in vague surprise.

"So I do. You two behave yourselves," he called over his shoulder as he fast-walked (fast-swaggered, more like) to a building Elizabeth knew to house the language classes.

"Does he ever know where he's supposed to be?" She asked, half-amused. Will snorted.

"No. It's amazing he hasn't gotten chucked out yet," he answered. An awkward silence fell between them as they waited in front of the science wing together as they sat down on one of the nearest benches.

"So how's your mom? I remember Jack saying that she was sick..." Elizabeth piped up, desperate for the silence to be broken. Will sighed.

"Still not well. I'm going to visit her the day after the party Jack is bent on throwing. My sister, Katherine, is staying with her until then," Will explained.

"I'm sorry. What exactly...?" Elizabeth dared to ask.

"Cancer," Will answered her unfinished question.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "That's what my father died from."

"That sucks; how long ago did he die?" Will asked sympathetically. She dropped her eyes from his, willing herself not to cry. She hadn't yet cried about her father, and she hoped she wouldn't ever have to. She hated crying; it made her feel unbelieveably weak.

"A month ago. It was his final wish that I go to this Academy, and pursue math and science courses," she murmered. "He wanted me to major in business." Will reached out, hesitantly at first, to put one warm, strong arm around her. She looked up into his eyes, which were filled with nothing but concern and care.

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely. Elizabeth moved instinctively closer to him, loving how their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly.

"It's okay. He went peacefully," she told him. All her sadness and sorrow seemed to vanish on the spot - she didn't think she could ever feel sad when Will's arm was draped around her like it was. Will seemed uncomfortable with how close she was getting.

She could feel his body tense, and his eyes became guarded once more, the same as every time she so much as mentioned the word pirate. She was suddenly angry; she didn't like this odd distance between them, regardless of the fact that they had not even known each other a week yet.

"Why do you get all quiet and awkward whenever I talk about pirates?" She asked aggressively. He took his arm off from around her shoulders, to her immense regret.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell you're lying to me," she said quietly. Will's eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry. I just can't tell you, or anybody, for that matter," Will said, shaking his head. He stood up. "I have to go," he said, an apology in his eyes. He left Elizabeth sitting on the bench, more confused than before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now for my thank-yous to my wonderful readers!

Smithy: Thanks so much! It makes me happy to know that I can write a character well enough to evoke memories :) Hope you liked this chapter!

Pheonix Feather Queens: Thanks for saying I'm creative! Self-confidence: up! WOO! -high five-

RBDFAN: Woo! You're officially part of the I-cried-at-the-end-of-AWE-club! I am, of course, the founder xD And it seems that everyone is curious about dear William. You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

Sam: Ew. JxE. -laugh- Yeah, I have a few Sparrabether friends as well. I've just told them they're wrong and thoroughly enjoyed their reactions to AWE. And I'm glad you liked my characterization! It makes me feel all writer-ish. xD

Misery's-Toll: Will is more than pretty! He's proof that some outside force loves us and wants us to be happy. xD It kinda makes me happy to know that someone else is like me. And everyone wants to know what's up with Will and pirates :D I'm just too mean to say just yet!

Heryn-o-Eryn-Duin: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! xD

golfgoddess93: I updated! Yay:D Thanks for reviewing!

Volume-5: It means a lot that you reviewed even if you didn't want to xD And I'm glad that mine is the first AU pirates fic you've read, because trust me, my pathetic fic pales to utter insignificance to others :D Thanks again for reviewing! Hope you likes this chapter! And don't worry, Jack won't stay with one girl for long in my fic. You can keep him all to yourself ;)

NoNameFanGirl: WILL IN A BANDANA! -drools- And the boots! Oh, the boots. xD Glad you like my story! Thanks so much for reviewing!

emma cullen: WOO!!!!! I turned a Sparrabether into a Willabether! I'm so proud of myself! I've made the world a better place! And you're part of the aforementioned I-cried-at-the-end-of-AWE-club! Woo! And there'll be extra Jack in the next chapter, just for you! Savvy? xD Hope you liked how I wrote Jack in this chapter.

Arica, Princess of Rivendel...: Yet another person who wants to know about Will and his thing with pirates! xD You'll all find out in due time, trust me:) Hope you liked this chapter!

ItalHunni28: Yay! You favorited me! I'm so happy! -dances- Glad you like my story so much! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!

---

Peace!

(I'm changing my little signarute thingy from vampire love! to peace! Because I think we all need a little more peace...)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Just a little warning before I unleash this extremely long and unfortunately Jack-free chapter, there is an incredible amount of angst in it. Although! I gave you all a clue as to why Will doesn't like pirates, although you're going to need to go from step A to step D to connect it. So, without further ado, here's my 5th chapter! Well, the bloody disclaimer first, of course...

Disclaimer: Making me tell you all that I don't own Orlando Bloom over and over again is cruel and unusual punishment dispropportionate to my nonexistant crime, if you ask me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5.

"_Miss Swann!_ How many times am I going to have to tell you to _pay attention?!_"

Elizabeth could hear Professor Norrington yelling at her in the back of her mind, but she didn't exactly care. She had been dwelling on Will for the better part of an hour and had not even pretended to take notes or by any means be attentive. It wasn't until she saw a dark, ominous shadow over her noteless notebook that she looked up. Norrington was standing right abover her, glaring. She wished he'd back off.

"Dean Beckett's, Miss Swann. Now," he growled. She merely nodded, too engrossed in the mystery that was Will Turner to even care. She could feel people's eyes on her as she walked out of the classroom. She strode across the grounds to the small administration building, a note from Norrington clenched in her hand.

"I've been sent for Dean Beckett," she said matter-of-factly to the elderly, stern-looking receptionist.The woman nodded, bored, and pointed at a door to Elizabeth's left. A plaque stood on the wall next to it, shiny golden letters proclaiming it as Beckett's office. At first glance, Elizabeth thought Beckett to be a pompous old fool. He had short white hair, tied in a black bow at the nape of his neck, and a perfectly ironed suit on. When he looked up, however, Elizabeth saw that he had an ugly, round face and rather hawklike eyes.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"I've been sent to see you," she replied stiffly, holding out the note. "From Professor Norrington."

He grabbed the note from her hand and read it quickly, smirking as he reached the last sentence.

"Miss... Swann, is it? Sit down," he commanded, taking his own seat behind a mammoth mahagoney desk.

"It says here that you refuse to pay attention," Beckett said in a half-amused tone. Elizabeth merely glared coldly at him.

_Screw first impressions; this guy is a jerk,_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Why is that?" the Dean asked dangerously. He reminded Elizabeth of a lion about to pounce on a particularly weak antelope.

"Physics... is not the most entertaining of courses," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. Beckett's smirk became more pronounced.

"Hmm... Well, I wouldn't expect _you_ to like it," Beckett said nastily. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

"Well, to be frank, I don't think people such as yourself should be in classes as advanced as physics at all. I would much rather see you in a more appropriate class, like sewing or cooking," Beckett explained, with an air of someone explianing to a toddler that two plus two equals four.

"Excuse me?! Who do you mean by 'people such as yourself'?!" Elziabeth shrieked.

"Women, of course," Beckett said, rolling his eyes. Elizabeth stood up very quickly.

"Dean Beckett, this is the 21st century! How dare you!" She exclaimed, her voice going up another octave each word. Beckett stood up as well, the smirk still on his face. He walked over to Elizabeth.

"My apologies, Miss Swann. I was joking, of course. Here, I'll solve your little problem for you. Professor Norrington is only teaching the last two classes of the day from now on due to a family obligation. You will have him first period instead of last. All better?" He asked cheekily. Elizabeth could feel her lip curling in scorn. She stood for a moment, too shocked with the way the Dean was treating her to speak.

Dean Beckett, that foul smirk still on his face, put what he obviously thought to be a comforting hand on her shoulder. Before Elizabeth could shake it off, she felt his fingers run over the strap of her bra. He picked up the strip of material snapped it loudly against her back.

"Ow!" She shrieked, appearing scared. Beckett stepped closer to her, so close she could fell his foul, hot breath against her skin.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" He whispered. Elizabeth was frozen. Beckett put a hand on her thigh and moved his hand slowly upward. She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking _please let this be a nightmare, this isn't real, it can't be real..._ desperately in her mind, over and over. She felt the hand stop just inches away from forbidden ground. She turned around, terrified. Beckett gave her a cold smile obviously meant to say _Tell anyone and you're expelled._

"You are dismissed, Miss Swann," he said, a laugh in his voice. Elizabeth felt close to tears. She ran out of his office, out of the administration building, and to her room. Luckily, no one was there. She sat on her bed, feeling unclean.

"How dare he..." she whispered, feeling more sullied than ever. She knew that all she had to do was go to someone and the Dean would be fired instantly.

_But who could I tell? Father is the only person that would have believed me, but obviously I can't tell him... Rachel or Angela wouldn't have the power to override the Dean. Nor any of the Professors. And I don't even have any proof that anything happened. He's just going to get away with it, _Elizabeth thought, her eyes widening in horror. She shuddered, a tingle going halfway down her back where Beckett had snapped her bra. She bit her lip, knowing she could tell no one.

_He's just going to keep doing this..._ she realized. _And there's nothing I can do about it... I can't risk being expelled. I came here for Father, so I'm going to stay here for Father. _

Choking back a sob, Elizabeth got a towel from her closet, deciding that first and foremost she needed a shower.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom, feeling cleaner but sickened nontheless.

"Hey," said a voice. She looked up from the floor to see Rachel walking into the room, setting her books down on the desk.

"You okay?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. Elizabeth rearranged her features into a hasty smile, knowing she could tell no one.

"I'm fine. Just a stomachache. I think that salad I ate for lunch had some bad lettuce or something," she lied. Rachel nodded, though she still looked concerned.

"Maybe you oughta lie down a bit? You look really pale," she told her. Elizabeth nodded, then decided to tell the truth - part of it, anyway.

"Actually, there's something else. I got sent to the Dean's office today, and... he's a bit of a sexist," Elizabeth said, telling her all that she could. Rachel gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know, I got sent there my freshman year, too. He tried to get me to take home ec. But it's not the end of the world. As long as you stay out of trouble, you won't have to see him anymore, right?" She asked kindly. Elizabeth nodded, her spririts lifted. _That's true. As long as I don't get sent down there anymore, he can't do that to me again..._ she thought.

"You're right. I'll just have to be on my best behavior from now on, right?" Elizabeth said, smiling for real this time. Rachel grinned.

"Right! So, what did you get called down there for anyway?"

"Got caught daydreaming in Norrington's class again. Which reminds me, I'm switching from last period with him to-" Elizabeth stopped, feeling something like a small explosion in her stomach.

"To when?" Rachel asked, too preoccupied with her Journalism homework to notice the dread creeping onto Elizabeth's face.

"First," she breathed. _Same as Will. How am I going to face him after this afternoon...?_ she asked herself.

"Well, that's better than last. And hey! That's the same class Will is in. It'll be good to have a friend in you class, right?" Rachel asked, finally looking up. Elizabeth nodded, turning her face quickly. She started running a brush through her long, wet hair.

"I'm gonna go drive a bit. Clear my head," Elizabeth said, an idea popping into her mind. Rachel nodded, once again transfixed by her Journalism homework. Elizabeth grabbed her keys from her bedside table and put on some strappy black flip-flops she had left lying on the floor.

Locating her black Jeep Liberty in the student parking lot was not difficult. Her father had bought it for her on the last of her birthdays that they had had together, her 19th. She turned up the blaring music and backed out of the parking lot quickly, knowing it would take her at least half an hour to get where she was going to.

30 minutes seemed like nothing to Elizabeth. She got out of her Jeep, parked on a thin gravel road. She breathed deeply, feeling better already. Dead leaves crunched beneath her feet as she walked past the rows of headstones. She suddenly felt more at peace with the world then she had for a long time. There was something comforting to her about being surrounded by people who had passed on to a better place.

"Hello, Father," she whispered, standing above a certain headstone. It read:

**Weatherby Swann**

**1946-2007**

**Devoted husband and loving father**

A border of roses crawled around the headstone.

"Mother," Elizabeth breathed. She dipped her head towards the headstone next to her father's, which read:

**Jane Swann**

**1945-1988**

**Caring wife and loving mother**

The same border of roses adorned her mother's headstone. Elizabeth sat on a tree three or four feet away from the headstones, a single tear leaking from her eye. She let it fall. If she couldn't be weak here, where could she be?

Elizabeth didn't know how long she sat there, thinking of her father and mother, the latter having had died in childbirth. Much as her father had told her that it wasn't her fault, Elizabeth still felt the horrible ghost of guilt whenever she thought of her mother. Wiping her face, now shining with tears, with the back of her hand, she stood up in the approaching twilight.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned around, startled, and saw Will walking up to her.

"Will? What are you doing here?" She asked, clearing her throat beforehand. She hoped her face didn't look too tearstreaked.

"Just visiting some friends. Are... Are those your parents?" He asked softly, looking at the two graves in front of them. Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm sorry. Your mother...?"

"Yeah. She died a few minutes after having me. I never knew her," Elizabeth whispered. Will dropped his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Elizabeth shrugged. "So, who were you visiting?" She dared ask. Will looked up.

"Just some friends. They're back a bit, up by the front. I was about to leave but saw you and thought I'd say hi," Will explained. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks," she said. They began walking back to the front together.

"Hey, Will?" Elizabeth asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" He asked; he sounded as if she had broken his train of thought.

"I hope you don't mind me asking... and you don't have to to answer if you don't want to, of course... but, um, how did your friends die?" Elizabeth asked. It seemed for a moment that Will was not going to answer, but then-

"They were murdered," he said coldly.

"I'm so sorry," she said, shocked. They had arrived at their cars, Elizabeth at her Jeep and Will at his weathered blue Taurus. They both got into their cars after an awkward goodbye. Will left first, backing down the gravel road slowly. Elizabeth followed after him, taking a different route than Will to get back to the Academy.

Elizabeth could tell that their relationship had changed. They now had an unspeakable bond and she knew that niether of them would mention where they had gone that night. Despite the overall melancholy mood they had both been in, Elizabeth was glad she had seen Will there and knew about her mother. She had told none of the rest of her friends that she had died.

Sighing, Elizabeth got out of her Jeep and walked back to her dorm room, feeling oddly uplifted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told you it was angsty! And now for my thank-yous to my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers!

Smithy: I love romance novels, too :D What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.

RBDFAN: Hehe of course you're glad! Anyone who's part of my made-up clubs should be glad xD Thanks so much for reviewing!

orlysluv: You'll find out all in good time ;) Hope you picked up my hint in this chapter!

Analinda: Thanks so much! My favorite subject is English, so I thought it would be easy to write it that way for Elizabeth, as well. My favorite teacher this year is also my English teacher, but not in the same way as Gibbs is to Elizabeth. I really wanted to give him a grandfather-like feel. And thanks about to college banter compliment - it really put me in a good mood, because I was actually a little nervous about it before!

Jennibur: Of course everything is going to work out for them! Nothing can keep our favorite ship apart for long xD

Norwegianchick101: Ah, so it's you that's stolen dear Orlando! Haha, invite me over sometime, eh? I'll bring extra bandanas and popcorn:D -drifts off into thought-

LivelyStevens: Mind-reader! Ha, you've foiled my not-so-cleverly disguised to plan to make Elizabeth meet Will's mom. And thanks so much! I've always been a bit unconfident when it comes to my imagery skills; it makes me really happy that the characters are easy to picture!

nikkitan89: Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to update sooner rather than later due to the amount of reviews I got :D

Volume-5: -sighs- Yeah, I know it's annoying... but don't worry, I'll uncover the Will mystery soon enough! Besides, if I tell you all too soon, where am I to go plot-wise? xD I'm really a rather uncreative person. And WOAH I'm funny:D Sorry there was no Jack in this chapter. I wanted to build on an idea I've had n my head for a while. There'll be double the Jack in the next chapter though, I promise!

williz: Don't worry, I won't! I plan to keep you all on your toes -cackles- But yeah, it _is_ something to do with Will's old man. I'm not saying another word, though! That's all you're getting outta me! xD

Nexlei:D Yeah, I thought that bit was cute too. I had fun writing it, and I'm planning to add more cute little scenes like it in future chapters! -cough- party -cough- xD I love it when Jack almost ruins everything. Thanks for reviewing!

Pheonix Feather Queens: WOAH once again I'm astounded that someone said I was creative! And thanks so much for telling your cousin about my story! I hope she likes it as well! xD Thanks for reviewing!

Just so you guys know, I have finals all next week (wah-wah-wah) and I need to study BIG TIME. I dunn wanna go to summer school! So, I might not be able to update for a week or so. Sorry in advance!

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I want to apologize in advance for a few things. First of all, as anonymous review Tara pointed out to me, there are no bells in college. My bad! I'm only a highschool freshmen, so you'll all have to excuse odd little abnormalties in Port Royal Academy! Another thing that was pointed out to me (by anonymous reviewer Marie) was that detentions are nonexistant in college. Again, sorry! I feel more like a lowly freshman than ever! xD I'm going to fix the bell thing from now on, but I'm afraid detentions will still be given out in this story. : How else am I going to get people to hate certain teachers? And finally, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really on crunch time with my finals coming up, but I felt bad for not updating. So here ya go!

**Disclaimer: You caught me - I actually _do_ own Orlando Bloom. I have him locked up in my apartment xD (Chya. I wish. Keep dreaming, self...)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Wake up!"

Elizabeth woke with a start. She was cocooned in her bed, stuck within a coil of blankets. Instinctively, she checked the clock - she had 10 minutes before she had to be in her new physics class.

"Shit!" She muttered. Rachel, who had woken her up, was flinging clothes out of Elizabeth's closet.

"Hurry!" she whispered. Before Elizabeth could mutter a thanks, Rachel put her finger to her lips and pointed at a lump in the bed to Elizabeth's right - presumably a sleeping Angela. Elizabeth nodded and got dressed at top speed, unwilling to be late to Norrington's class. One look at the mirror told her that her hair was entirely impossible, so she put it in a careless ponytail and raced out of her room, only 5 minutes left before she would be late to physics.

As she half ran to the science wing, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had had a decent night's sleep for the first time since her father's death. No nightmares, and certainly no insomnia. She hoped the change was permanent.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" Said Professor Gilette, a short and extremely pompous-looking man, bitingly. Elizabeth smiled apologetically, hurrying to the only empty seat in the class - right next to Will. Again.

_Well. This is bound to be awkward, _she thought. She flashed a nervous smile at Will, who returned it in earnest. Relief flooded through her. She was sure he was going to be all quiet and guarded after their meeting at the graveyard.

"Now that Miss Swann has joined us," -a stern glance from Gilette- "we can all get out our textbooks and turn to page 45."

There was a routine whapping of textbook covers on desks and a flurry of pages before Gilette decided that enough of the class was on the right page to continue his lecture. Elizabeth flicked through her pages lazily. She was about to sink into her usual physics-class daydream when a scared little voice in the back of her head warned, _what if the professor notices and sends you to Beckett's office?_

Supressing the urge to be violently ill, Elizabeth pulled herself out of her inattentive posture and paid close attention to what the professor was saying. She saw Will look at her out of the corner of her mind before he too returned his gaze to the chalkboard.

A long and tedious hour later, Elizabeth shoved her textbook back into her bag, happier than ever to get out of Gilette's wretched room.

"Hey," Will said, walking over to her desk. She stood up and slung her bag over her back.

"Hey," she replied shyly.

"So, what happened to the class you were supposed to be in during this one? Did you switch or something?" Will asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I have advanced calculus same time I used to have Norrington's," she replied, fidgeting with the strap on her bag. Will grimaced.

"You're taking advanced calculus _and_ physics? No wonder you always look tired..." he mused. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I always look tired?" She echoed, never noticing this fact before.

"Kinda. You always have little shadows under your eyes and you're always yawning," Will stated. Elizabeth looked crestfallen, why had she never noticed this before?

"Don't take it the wrong way, though!" Will added hastily, "I mean, it's not like you're... I mean... Well, you're still beautiful," he finished, blushing furiously. Elizabeth smiled and blushed, if possible, harder than Will.

"Really?" She asked, trying once again not to sound like a giggly little teenager and failing miserably. She had never thought herself ugly, but never used the word beautiful to describe her appearance. Will nodded, pretending to tighten the strap on his backpack. Elizabeth beamed, fighting the urge to jump up and down and squeal like a fangirl.

"Morning, Miss Swann, Mister Turner," said Gibbs, nodding his head as they walked into his room. Will murmered a "morning" before plopping his backpack on his desk and rummaging through it.

"Morning, Professor Gibbs," Elizabeth replied as Will sharpened his pencil slowly. She sat down and couldn't help but notice that Will didn't rejoin her, his pencil a good 2 inches shorter, until a large group of people entered the class noisely. A few stragglers followed them, making up the rest of the class.

"Morning, everyone. Today we're going to start a new project," Gibbs started, pausing for the expected groans from the class. "I know, I know," he said again, rolling his eyes. "I would like a paper on one of the most profound moments of your life. It won't need to be real long. 3 to 5 pages. I'm looking more for how you explain this moment. Was it good or bad? Did you laugh or cry? It'll be graded on the usual rubric," Gibbs concluded. Elizabeth saw many annoyed faces in the sea of students.

_Will calling me beautiful certainly was profound,_ she thought to herself, smiling. She looked over at Will, who was already jotting down idea for the paper. She decided not to be nosy and didn't try to read his messy scrawl.

"I'm gonna let you all leave early today. Have fun!" Gibbs said, compensating for giving them another assignment so close to their last one. Looks of glee spread on everyone's faces as they repacked their English materials in a frenzy.

"Thanks, Professor Gibbs!" Elizabeth said, letting a boy and girl walk out the door before her. Will followed.

"Yeah, thanks!" He said gratefully.

"Don' mention it," Gibbs replied, grinning.

Elizabeth and Will walked down the halls of the English wing leisurely. Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask Will what he was going to write his paper on, but was interrupted by a jubilant cry behind her.

"Will! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

Elizabeth spun around to see a pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walking up to them. She was wearing a rather revealing white spaghetti-strap top and a light pink miniskirt. Elizabeth already disliked her.

"Hey, Cassidy," Will said rather wearily. The girl threw her arms around Will's neck in a hug that lasted far too long for Elizabeth's liking. Will didn't hug her back though, Elizabeth noticed with relief. Cassidy let go after a moment.

"Cassidy, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Cassidy," Will said almost apologetically. Cassidy's eyes ran over Elizabeth with dislike, and Elizbeth could see the scorn in them.

"Hi. I'm an old friend of Will's," she said, smirking.

"Hi," Elizabeth replied grudgingly. Cassidy's fake smile widened.

"You don't mind if I steal him for a minute, do you? We haven't seen each other in _forever_ and we really need to catch up," Cassidy asked. Will looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he had been caught red-handed stealing something.

"Sure..." Elizabeth said, her eyes narrowed. She felt a sudden, inexplicable rush of hostility towards the girl. It took her a moment to identify it as jealousy.

"Great! Come on, Will, let's go somewhere more private," Cassidy said seductively, tugging on Will's hand. He gave one more apologetic look to Elizabeth before following the giggling girl. Elizabeth stood there for a second, fuming, before deciding to go back to her dorm room. She needed to cool off.

Luckily, no one was in the room when Elizabeth got back. It took all the self-control she had not to slam the door as loud as she could. She paced back and forth a few times, millions of questions running through her mind.

_Who was that girl? And could she have been any more of a slut? God, it's 50 degrees outside. Put on some pants! _Elizabeth thought scathingly. She slammed her bag down on the floor, took out a pencil, and realized that she was never going to be able to write a paper when she was as angry as she was. There were only two people that she knew would know who that Cassidy girl was - Jack and Rachel. The latter was currently in a photography class, as Elizabeth knew full well. There was only one thing for it.

Elizabeth checked the cafeteria first, hoping to catch Jack getting a late breakfast. Scanning the room, she spotted Jack at one of the tables on the far right.

"Jack!" She called, walking over to him. She felt her temper go down, but only a little.

"Wot?" He asked, looking up from his bagel. He had obviously just woken up.

"Who's this Cassidy person that's so intersted in Will?" She asked nastily. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Cassidy? Is she here?" He asked, looking around the cafeteria, as if hoping she would walk through one of the doors at that second.

"Yes, she's here. She's with Will, and was all over him about two minutes ago. Who is she?" Elizabeth repeated, not sitting down. She continued to pace in front of Jack.

"She's, um... and old family friend of Will's. They go way back. His mum always used to have her an' her brother over at 'is house when they was lit'l", Jack said. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, finally sitting down.

"Well?" She demanded. Jack looked bemused. "Well wot?"

"Are they going out?" Elizabeth asked, unable to keep the accusation out of her voice. Jack shook his head hastily.

"No, o' course not. They're just friends..." he said, though there was a shadow of hesitation in his voice.

"And this is the truth?" She asked, never taking her eyes from his face. He nodded again.

"Every word, love. Although I'd be lyin' if I said that she hasn't had 'er eye on 'im since she hit puberty," Jack started. Elizabeth felt her temper flare up, but Jack must have noticed the look on her face, because he stopped her before she could interrupt. "Nothing's ever 'appen'd, though! She has yet to make 'er move."

"What about Will?" Elizabeth asked, calming down a bit.

"Wot about 'im?"

"Does he like her?" Elizabeth demanded. Jack chewed a bit of his bagel slowly before answering.

"'E doesn't 'ate her, if that's wot you mean..."

"_You know what I mean, Jack!_" Elizabeth hissed.

"Alright, alright! No, he doesn't like her like that! Women..." Jack muttered, returning to his bagel. Elizabeth smiled in relief.

"Why are you so interested, anyway?" Jack asked nonchalantly after a moment. Elizabeth flushed - she really hadn't tried very hard to mask her growing feelings for Will in her frenzy to find out what was going on between Cassidy and him.

"No reason," she replied hastily. Jack grinned.

"Just keep telling yourself that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD Now before anyone bites my head off, be assured, this is and will always be a Willabeth story! I just need Elizabeth to think she has some competition for dearest William xD And now for my lovely reviewers!

orlysluv: Of course he's going to help her! A Will Turner that doesn't become the dashing hero of the story is not a Will Turner! xD And yeah, Beckett is the definition of a creeper. -shudders-

RBDFAN: Close, but not quite ;) I'll explain it a little more in the next chapter, I promise! Not all of it, mind you, just bits and pieces xD I have to keep people on their toes!

i.am.the.pirate.princess: I'm glad you liked it! It's nice to feel original xD Hoped you liked this chapter! And sorry it was so short!

Tara: Thanks for telling me about the bell thing! I never would have realized that. I'm such a freshman... -sighs- But! I am extremely happy you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing and informing me of my mistake! xD

saturn567: -cackles- Ah, don't we all:) I'm happy you like it so far. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, eh?

blonde-gal: Again, close but not quite ;) Like I told RBDFAN, I'll explain Will's friend's deaths a bit more next chapter. And thanks so much for the compliment! I tried to keep their personalities as close to the movies as I could and fit them to modern times as best I could. xD And yeah, I hate Beckett too. But, every story needs a bad guy, right?

LuLuOceanEyes: Thanks so much for reviewing:) Hope you liked this chapter!

Sarah: xD -salutes- Will do! Hope you liked this chapter!

flluv200: Thanks! I'm planning to make this a long fic, just so you know! At least 20 chapters. I'm horrible at endings xD

Supernatural Chick: Thanks so much for reviewing! And I'm guessing you've heard this already, (spoiler warning! lol) but you do know that Will doesn't have to be the captain of the Flying Dutchman for just the first 10 years, right? PM me for a better explanation if you haven't heard xD It'll make the ending of AWE much happier :) Hehe, and incredibly creative? -kicks sand- Aw, shucks :D Thanks.

broadwaymbw: Omg! Orlando Bloom with a scar placed so convientently on his chest so all us fangirls get to see him shirtless... SEXAY INDEED! xD And right on Willabethers! Don't worry, they'll get together eventually! I still have the scene forming in my head. It'll all be so terribly romantic and cliche. :) But in a good way, hopefully!

Ginny Baudelaire: Angst is the best! I love writing angst! Even if I'm not very good at it. And thanks so much! (Don't we all want a Will? xD -fangirl sigh-)

Marie: Yet another person valiantly pointing out my blunders! Thanks so much! Once again, highschool freshman here... -sighs wistfully- A world without detentions, can't wait for that! And really? Addicting? -grins like an idiot- Thanks so much!

wolfgirlami: I'm glad you read it too! I have a habit of only reading stories that stick to the plot of the movie, too. But! Thanks so much for reviewing and calling my (in my opinion) frightfully pathetic story amazing! Hope you liked this chapter!

Sam: Yay! More characterization reviews! I'm always the most worried that I'm putting too much of myself into Elizabeth. I have a tendency to do that in all my stories, so I'm glad that I'm sticking to the character here! And indeed, shame on Beckett! I actually refer to him as the Michael Jackson of my story in my mind. -shudders- He creeps me out, and I'm the one who wrote it! xD Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry this chapter was so short.

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! This is my last day on my crap-tastic computer; the new one was delivered today but I have to wait for my mom to get home so she can install it. Unfortunately, I have finals all next week, so the chances that I'll be able to update after Sunday night are slim to none. But! I plan to get in at least two more chapters before that happens! Also, I know none of you really need to know this and you probably just wish I'd get shut up already and get to the bloody disclaimer so you can read my the new chapter, but I'm seeing AWE again tomorrow with some friends and couldn't be more excited xD JUST so you know.

**Disclaimer: -snorts- Well, duh. Of course I own Orlando. Psshh... -shakes head- **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7.

Elizabeth decided the skip classes for the rest of the day, too furious too concentrate. She would get the notes from her classmates; deciding to say she was sick or something. Just the thought of Cassidy walking away with Will, her hips swinging much more that Elizabeth thought was necessary, made her blood boil.

Deciding she at least ought to appear to be working, Elizabeth stopped by her mercifully empty dorm room, picked up her pirate book, and headed to the library. She settled into one of the cushier chairs there and began to read. She seemed to be only two sentences in when a high-pitched giggling that sounded horribly familiar reached her ears.

Shuffling amongst the bookshelves to make sure she was unseen, Elizabeth crouched down and peered through a crack between two rather thick books on taxonomy, and saw to her immense fury, Will and Cassidy.

They were sitting opposite another at one of the otherwise deserted study tables. Cassidy kept throwing her hair over her shoulder in what Elizabeth recognized to be the Shameless Hair-Toss. Her eyes narrowed in scorn.

"Slut..." she whispered to herself.

Will, on the other hand, looked interested in what she was saying. He gazed at her face attentively, unsmiling.

"So, Will, how's your mom? Ben said that she got sick or something...?" Cassidy asked, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

Elizabeth said in her mind. She couldn't help but feel smug at knowing more about Will than Cassidy in this field. 

"She got cancer about three months ago. She's going through a particularly bad round of chemo," Will explained. Elizabeth could see the depression in his eyes and her fury was replaced by sadness - that is, until Cassidy reached a perfectly-manicured, pink-nailed hand across the table to encompass Will's.

"Aww, sorry about that, sweetie," she said in a falsely remorseful tone. Will shook his hand away from hers, scratching his arm with it.

"Ha!" Elizabeth whispered. She grinned at the faintly sour look on Cassidy's face.

"So, are you doing anything for your birthday?" Cassidy asked after a moment's pouting.

Elizabeth chanted within her mind. To her dismay, Will nodded his head. 

"Yeah, Jack insists on throwing me a party."

"Perfect! You know I love a good party," Cassidy said enthusiastically, winking. Elizabeth could feel her eyes narrow, if possible, even more.

"Yeah... Hey, how long are you staying?" Will asked. Cassidy pouted.

"Will, you're making me feel unwanted!" She whined. Elizabeth smirked.

"Sorry," he said shortly.

The pout remained on Cassidy's lips as she replied, "I'm leaving tonight. Daddy wants me home."

Elizabeth punched a fist in the air in jubilation. She almost started dancing when she realized that she was poorly hidden behind a shelf with not too many books on it. She crouched back down, shaking her head at herself.

"That's too bad," Will said, though Elizabeth thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. Or she could have been imagining it. She had had wierder imaginings, after all.

"Yeah, it sucks. I wanted to spend more time with you!" Cassidy said breathily, her hand coming on top of the table again. Elizabeth saw Will take his hand off the table hastily, scratching the back of his head. She grinned to herself, loving this more and more. Will pulled his small black cell phone out of his pocket.

"Actually, Cassidy, I have to go. Sorry. I have classes the entire rest of the day," Will said in a barely remorseful tone. Cassidy scowled. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was laughing quietly. She knew for a fact that Will didn't have any other classes this day; Will had told her right after physics class let out earlier that day.

"Awww, come on, can't you skip just this once?" Cassidy pleaded, her pout to the point where it could only be described as exaggerated. Will shook his head.

"No can do, sorry," he said. He stood up, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll walk you to your car," he offered. Cassidy brightened, and Elizabeth took a moment to consider following them out to her car. She knew it would be pathetic if she did, yet...

Feeling slightly like a stalker, Elizabeth crept out of the library and stayed a good 20 feet away from the twosome. She darted from behinds groups of people and was glad that she was average height. Will and Cassidy stopped at a sleek cherry-red convertable. She crept closer so she could hear what was being said.

"It was great seeing you again," Cassidy said, throwing her arms around Will's neck. Elizabeth felt her blood boil as Will hugged her back, even if it was only for a second.

"Yeah, you too," he said, opening her car door for her. She slid into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Call me sometime!" She said as she sped out of the driveway. She saw Will sigh and shake his head, unsmiling. Unfortunately, she was too busy making sure Cassidy's car went down the road and out of Port Royal Academy campus to realize how close Will was getting to her.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, a true smile breaking out on his face. She turned red at being caught, but then a practical voice in the back of her head reminded her that he didn't know that she had been following him and Cassidy.

. 

"Oh! Hey," she said, walking up to him.

"Don't you have class?" Will asked, his brow knitting together in confusion. Elizabeth smiled guiltily.

"I'm skipping. Didn't feel like going. I'll get the notes from someone else," she said, bowing her head a bit. Will raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Swann, you should be ashamed of yourself!" He said in mock disapproval. Elizabeth laughed.

"So, um, who was your friend?" She asked shyly after she finished laughing. Will's face turned weary.

"An old family friend. Bit annoying, actually..." he said. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I think I picked up on that," she said bitterly. Will laughed.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" He asked.

The practical voice told her. Her eyes flew to the parking lot, settling on her Jeep. 

"I was going to go see a movie. Relax a bit," she said. Luckily, she had grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket before departing to her morning classes, so she was saved havingto explain why she was heading to her car keyless.

"Sounds like fun," Will said, looking her in the eyes. An idea popped into Elizabeth's head.

"Wanna come?" She offered. Will grinned; his smile was breathtaking.

"Sure!" He said. She grinned as they started walked to her Jeep in silence. She got in the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt, hearing Will do the same.

"So, which movie do you wanna see?" She asked, jamming the key in the ignition. She groaned as music blared out of the speakers; she had forgotten that she had it turned up almost all the way as usual the previous night. She reached for the dial on the control panel and felt herself immediately flush when her fingers brushed against Will's, who had reached forward to turn it down as well. She kept her eyes determinedly straitforward as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Any movie, doesn't really matter..." Will mumbled. She chanced a peek over at him, he was staring out the window, faintly pink in the face.

"Hmm... Okay. Well, I'm not really in the mood for a plot, so what do you say to mindless killing and unimaginable amounts of blood and gore?" She asked. Will grinned.

"Scary movie it is," he agreed. It didn't take Elizabeth long to get to the local movie theater; she was, after all, an extremely fast driver. Luckily, Will didn't seem to mind.

"Hi, two for _Don't Open the Door_," Will said to the lady behind the thick glass screen at the ticket counter.

"Will, you didn't need to do that!" She hissed as Will handed her her ticket. She smiled.

"Don't worry, you're buying my popcorn," he said cheekily. She laughed.

"Yeah, hi, I'll take two sodas and a large popcorn," Elizabeth ordered, walking up to the mercifully empty concession stand. The boy behind the counter, looking no older than 20, scurried away to fill up a bucket of popcorn. He stopped in front of the soda distributor.

"What kind of soda?" He asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Oh! Sorry. Uh, what kind do you want, Will?"

"This is going to sound a little wierd, but have you ever mixed Sprite and Diet Coke?" Will asked, smiling. Elizabeth grinned.

"One Sprite and one Diet Coke," she told the boy. He nodded and filled the cups, juggling them slightly as he picked up the popcorn on the way. Elizabeth paid him and thanked him. She stopped at the small counter where napkins, straws, and extra butter were sitting.

"Ready?" Will asked her, the lid to his Sprite already off. She grinned and the popped the lid off the Diet Coke. He poured a small amount of Sprite into the Diet Coke, careful not to spill. She did the same, and soon they were reasonably well mixed.

"You know, I've never met anyone else who has even heard of mixing Sprite and Diet Coke," Will mused as they walked towards their theater. Elizabeth grinned.

"Me neither," she admitted. She stopped as Will opened the door for her, even though he was already holding a drink and the bucket of popcorn. She smiled at his politeness. They found two seats in the back row and were both happy to see that it was a virtually deserted theater. Apart from four teenage boys in the front row and a middle-aged couple to their left a few rows down, they were alone. Elizabeth watched the four or five previews without really seeing them; Will's hand kept bumping into hers when they went for popcorn at the same time. Soon, the lights dimmed and she whispered "Dun-dun-dun..." under her breath, as she always did when it went pitch black in movie theaters. Will chuckled quietly, having heard her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! xD Just to let you know, I'm having Elizabeth and Will go to a scary movie for two reasons, one of which being the obvious and extremely corny she-grabs-his-hand-on-instinct-at-a-really-scary-part trick. The other one is a secret ;) And now for my thank-yous to my lovely, wonderful, making-my-day reviewers! Where would I be without you guys?

LivelyStevens: -poof- There ya go, the next couple chapters will be Cassidy-free! xD I love writing jealousy, it's one of my favorite emotions to give to a girl character. Hoped you liked this chapter!

RBDFAN: Yep! And I know I promised to tell a little more about Will's friends, but I will next chapter, I promise! I have a plan, you see:D

Nexlei: Ah, Will's paper indeed. I would tell you, but I haven't quite decided that myself yet! I'm going back and forth between two or three different ideas. And thanks about the disclaimer, I figure if I'm going to torture myself, I might as well get a laugh in ;)

i.am.the.pirate.princess: Thanks so much! Would you believe me if I said that my computer was so outdated that I don't have spellcheck? xD Well believe it! I work extra-hard to make sure my fics avoid the Swamps of the Poorly Written Fanfictions. :)

blonde-gal: Well of course Jack isn't a morning person! xD What kind of writer would I be if I made Jack all bright and cheery at 8 o' clock in the morning! And thanks so much! I love writing jealousy; it makes me really happy to know that I write it with some level of decency.

Misery's-Toll: Thank you SO MUCH for that suggestion! I was wondering over how to let Will know about Beckett's freakishness, because obviously I wasn't going to have Elizabeth jsut randomly tell him - and then POOF! You fix my problem. I'm eternally grateful! xD I already have the scene in my mind.

williz: xD Jealous does not even BEGIN to describe what I would be... for example, I know harbor a burning hatred for Kate Bosworth and Penelope Cruz. How DARE they date my future husband! HOW DARE THEY! xD Thanks for reviewing!

hayleygirl: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

Supernatural Chick: Oh, don't worry, the Return of Cassidy is going to be a catfight for sure xD I do so love writing catfights. Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter :)

SavvyPirateLove: Thanks so much! I agree, I could've screwed it up so easily and I'm glad I didn't so far. Uh oh... -knocks on wood- And I apologize for the lack of fluff, there'll be plenty in the next chapter, I promise! xD Thanks so much for reviewing!

lateBloomer04 (THREE REVIEWS! Bless you): You MET Orlando?! MET HIM?!?! -dies- Envy doesn't even begin to describe me when I read that. My jaw literally dropped when I read that and I was staring at the screen, motionless, for so long that my friend Sara had to poke me about 20 times and informed me that if I didn't move soon she was going to steal my Orlando cutout. I'd KILL to have met him. Even though he'd think I was creepy because of how clearly obsessed I am. Most of my friends agree that they think it would be a bad idea if I met him because they're worried I'd forget to breathe or something. Which I would, but still. Oh, and I never said that there were _actual_ pirates in my story ;) It's more... well, I'll explain it in one of my upcoming chapters, promise xD

TearsInTheNight: Of course they're going to kiss soon! It's just going to be a bit... hmm... surreal? No, that's not the right word... well, you'll see soon enough. Just keep a weather eye on that computer screen xD -cough- party -cough- :)

saturn567: Yay! Another person who likes my characterization! I'm so happy you like my fic! Thanks for reviewing!

nikkitan89: Nothing like a new girl indeed ;) Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for the review!

Volume-5: -blinks- I'm funny? Woah, who'd thunk it... me, funny? This is wierd. xD And I based Cassidy off of every prep in my school, and believe me, there are a lot. -.- I really do hate them. xD Of course Will is cute! He's so adorable in the first movie, especially the scene where he's bandaging Elizabeth's hand! I just wanna hug him sometimes! (Okay, all the time.) :D Thanks for reviewing!

Elizabeth4Will: Thanks so much! But your fic is so much better than mine :) I bow to you! -bows- Thanks so much for reviewing!

Ginny Baudelaire: AGREED! -clunks mugs together- xD Hope you liked this chapter!

Kchan88: You'll find out soon enough, trust me ;) And don't worry, it's a doozy of an excuse! xD I love making the characters oblivious to the other person's interest in them. It's one of my favorite things to do as a writer:D Hope you liked this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!

ymmas10011: Thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it :D

tpfang56: OMG I know! -rants- He's like, what, 40? And she's maaaaybe 20. The only people that are allowed to date someone twice their age is me and Orlando Bloom!! (xD He's exactly 15 years older than me. We have the same birthday. -does the squealy-fangirl-dance-) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Norwegianchick101: Yay! A whole weekend of staring at Orlando's chest... -drifts off into dreamland- Uh oh, better get my imagination outta there before I start salivating xD Yeah, I figured I'd give Jack and Elizabeth a relationship similar to the one they have in the movies, minus that atrocity that happened in the end of DMC that is not fit to be mentioned in my fic and sparked a breed of truly heinous people known only as the wretched Sparrabethers. -sniffs- xD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Have to make this quick, sorry... I have so much studying to do it's unbelievable... First off, thank you to everyoen who reviewed! I won't be able to give a shoutout to everyoen individually like I usually do because of time, so I'm sorry about that. But! Thanks to you guys, I now have 100 reviews! Woo! Triple-digits! -happy dance-

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I felt bad for nto updating in so long. Hope you guys like it more than I do!

**Disclaimer: For the last time, no! I don't own Orli.**

**Yet.**

**-shifty eyes-**

---

Chapter 8.

The movie opened with blood spraying everywhere and muffled screams. Elizabeth automatically felt her pulse pick up; she had completely forgotten that she got incredibly scared during horror movies at the thought of blowing the day off with Will.

_Shit…_ a frightened voice said in the back of her head. Normally, she wouldn't care, but she really didn't need Will to know that she was reduced to a cringing little girl that hid her eyes during the scary parts in horror flicks.

The movie progressed quickly. The main character, a teenage girl, was home alone and there had been recent reports of a mass murderer on the loose in the area. Even in her state of apprehension, Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes at the unoriginality of the movie. She looked over at Will, who was rolling his eyes as well. She laughed and he caught her eye; his own twinkling. A scream returned Elizabeth's attention to the screen.

"Hello?" The girl asked, terrified, into the phone. A rasping voice was projected throughout the theater.

"Don't open the door…" it warned. The line went dead. A knock at the door made Elizabeth jump, her eyes wide. The girl opened the door and saw a little boy, covered in blood. He opened his mouth and screamed.

Elizabeth went to grab the armrest, but there was something in the way. It took her a few minutes of clenched fists and eyes squeezed shut to realize that it was Will's hand. Her eyes snapped back open and she looked up at him. He seemed surprised.

"Um… Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed. Will grinned.

"No problem," he said. Elizabeth fake-laughed nervously. For the next ten minutes, she was sure to keep her hands folded together tightly. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; she _hated_ scary movies. She just wanted it to be over. Blood splattered on the screen as the boy cut his leg open with a knife. To Elizabeth's astonishment, Will started chuckling softly behind her.

"Uh… What are you laughing at?" She asked in a scared whisper. Will leaned close to her and whispered, "That is probably the fakest blood and the worst acting I've ever seen."

Elizabeth looked at the movie fully for the first time in half an hour and started to laugh. Blood spurted forcefully from the boy's leg – a result of a maybe quarter of an inch cut. The girl's screaming was obviously forced, and the boy's maniacal laughter started a second too late. Enjoying herself much more, Elizabeth sat back in her seat and laughed. She and Will continued to whisper sarcastic comments to each other for the next half an hour or so, until Will inexplicably became very quiet and brooding. Elizabeth regarded the scene for a minute – the murderer was finally in the house, and was chasing down the boy and teenage girl with a pistol. When he finally found them, huddled in the closet, Will suddenly stood up.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked concernedly.

"Um… bathroom," Will said, avoiding her eyes. Elizabeth followed him out after a minute. The screams of the teenage girl and little boy echoed in her ears as she left the theater. She found Will standing against the wall of the opposite side of the hall, his eyes down at the floor and unseeing, his fists clenched.

"…Will?" she asked timidly. He looked up and she saw absolute fury in his eyes. Surprise quickly extinguished the anger as he gazed at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, returning his eyes to the floor.

"Are you okay? Everything was fine, and then…" she trailed off, not sure what she should say. She could tell there was something upsetting him, something far worse than the movie.

"I'm fine… it's just…" Will started, swallowing. He looked down the corridor and beckoned for her to follow as he started walking down it. They were silent, until Will cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Remember… when we met in the graveyard?" Will asked with difficulty. Elizabeth nodded and opened the door to her Jeep; they were at the car by this point.

"That's how my friends were killed. The guy who murdered them cornered them in their room and shot them," Will explained coldly. Elizabeth felt shock go through her body. It was quickly replaced, though, by sorrow.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Will shrugged. "It was ten years ago."

Elizabeth just drove, unable to think of anything to say. She had wondered how Will's friends were killed, but didn't expect him to just come right out and tell her like he just did. She peeked over at him – he was staring out the window, a brooding look on his face. She decided to change the subject. She didn't want him to dwell on his haunting past.

"Hey… thanks for calming me down back there," she said. Will returned his face to hers and she watched him from the corner of her eye. He smiled after moment.

"Anytime," he said. She smiled at him, taking her eyes off the road for a minute. She could feel his mahogany eyes swallow her; she could look at them forever…

"Whoa!" Will exclaimed. Elizabeth snapped her eyes back to the road and saw she had veered to the left and almost into another car.

"Oops…" she said, biting her lip. Will laughed.

"Maybe I'll drive next time…" he said, shaking his head. Elizabeth laughed.

They arrived back at the Academy at about 5:30, and the sun was just beginning to go down. Elizabeth parked her car and yanked the key out of the ignition. She hopped out of the car and heard Will do the same on the other side. They walked out of the parking lot together wordlessly. Elizabeth wanted to say something, anything, to fill the silence, but could think of no words that would make the situation any less awkward than it was. Luckily, a certain someone came swaggering over to them within a minute.

"Well, well, well…" Jack started, a roguish grin on his face. His eyes darted from Will to Elizabeth.

"Given Cassidy the slip, 'ave ya?" He asked Will. Will snorted and nodded his head. "Shame. I woulda loved to 'ave seen 'er, for ol' times' sake," Jack continued.

"Bet you would have," Elizabeth murmured, remembering Jack explaining his taste in women to her. A moment later, though, she wished she hadn't spoken.

"Ah, Elizabeth! Glad to see you're in a better mood than this mornin'," Jack said slyly, winking. Will looked between them suspiciously.

"This morning?" He asked in suspicion.

"Oh yeah, Elizabeth was in quite a tizzy…" Jack started. Elizabeth sent him a pleading look.

"Really? Why?" Will asked. Elizabeth started to panic.

"Um… I… I, um…" she stuttered, knowing full well she sounded like an idiot. Jack watched this show for a minute, amusement written all over his face. After another few seconds of stuttering, however, he cut across Elizabeth's stammering cleanly.

"Oh, Elizabeth just left some of 'er homework in the cafeteria and was 'aving difficulty locating it," Jack explained. Elizabeth felt relief wash over her and nodded hastily.

"Yeah, I left an essay I was supposed to do for Professor Barbossa in the cafeteria," she agreed.

"Oh. Well, alright then," Will said, looking oddly relieved. Jack grinned.

"Um… I'm gonna go and start on that paper for Gibbs," Elizabeth said after a moment.

"Yeah, I better get working on that, too. I'll see you later, Elizabeth," he said.

"See ya," she said. She walked to her dorm room, a storm of thoughts swirling around in her head. So much seemed to have happened in a single day… She had gotten crazy jealous for the first time in her life, had pretty much stalked someone, had mixed Diet Coke and Sprite with Will, had grabbed Will's hand in a dark movie theater, and had found out more about his painful past. She flopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"That was one hell of a day…" she said to herself.

---

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I wasn't able to give everyone a shoutout like I usually do. Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

At last! My finals are OVER!!!! -happy dance- I just want to thank everyone for being so patient with me fir the past few weeks! I'm sorry I haven't updated very often. But! I made this chapter very long and fluffy for everyone and there's a little surprise at the end! xD Well, actually, not so much as a surprise as a long-awaited scene. And yes, the much-anticipated party chapter is here! I'll shut up now so you guys can read it.

**Disclaimer: -sulks- No...** **-pouts-**

Chapter 9.

The week seemed to pass abnormally fast for Elizabeth. Her relationship with Will was progressing quickly as well – Elizabeth had gotten up early every day for the rest of that week, picking out what to wear purposefully and brushing her hair much more than usual. She checked the mirror before she went to her morning classes, which was something she had never done before now. She found herself to be smiling more when she was with Will, and less anxious than she usually was. It seemed impossible for her to worry when she was in Will's presence.

She brushed her hair slowly, making sure there wasn't as much as a single tangle in it. Tonight was the night of Will's birthday party. It was 7:30 now, and it started at 8. Rachel was trying on different outfits in front of a mirror in her closet, occasionally asking if a certain top fit he right or if Elizabeth thought she looked better in blue or green. Elizabeth, thankfully, had picked out her outfit –she was even surprised at herself for thinking ahead that far- three days ago. She was wearing a long maroon skirt that was slightly ragged at the ends that accented her tan and a simple white tank top. She didn't want to go too fancy; it was only a birthday party, after all. She had a pair of strappy black heels and the shell necklace she had worn when she first met Will. She had towel-dried her hair, so her natural waves had been brought out.

"Whoa…" A voice at the door said. Elizabeth turned from the mirror to see Angela looking at her, openmouthed. She was wearing sweatpants and a black T-shirt, claiming earlier that night that she had too much studying to do to go to a party.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, worried. She shot her reflection a frantic look, checking for food in her teeth or a tag sticking out.

"It's nothing, just… you look different without 20 books over your shoulder," Angela said, sitting on her bed with a textbook propped open.

"Good different?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. Rachel laughed, finally turning away from her own reflection. She was wearing a pair of ragged, ripped-up jeans and a simple black shirt. She had put a large amount of eyeliner and mascara on, though the result wasn't entirely unappealing.

"Great different," Rachel assured her. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and smoothed out her skirt again.

"You know…" Angela said thoughtfully, "I've never seen you so nervous and so worried about your appearance. Might there be someone you're hoping to impress?" She asked mischievously. Elizabeth blushed. She had not told anyone about her feelings for Will, though she was hoping they weren't too easy to read.

"Well of course there's someone she wants to impress," Rachel snorted. "She's had a thing for Will ever since she met him."

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth said defensively, even though she was a little scared on the inside. Had her feelings been that easy to spot?

"Please, I've seen the way you are with him. You can't stop smiling when you're around him, and you're either totally spaced or brooding and pensive when you're not. Oh, but don't worry," Rachel added, seeing the frightened look on Elizabeth's face, "he's completely oblivious. He hasn't ever been the most aware when it comes to things like this. I remember when he was in high school, and it wasn't until about five girls asked him out that he realized that they were interested."

"Huh…" was all Elizabeth could say. She was relieved that he hadn't noticed, though some small part of her kind of wished he did – after all, she was never going to be able to pluck up the courage to ask him out; she knew that for a fact.

"Just so you know…" Rachel added slyly, "he's not exactly repulsed by you, if you know what I mean."

"Hm?" Elizabeth asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You're almost as oblivious as he is. Look, I've known Will longer than you. He always used to be really quiet, and kinda sad. But ever since he met you, he's been the exact opposite. This is the happiest I've seen him in a while," Rachel explained. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile; she suddenly felt very warm.

"We better go. Remember, there's bound to be alcohol there, so stay away from Jack. My brother tends to…" Rachel started. She seemed to struggle for words for a moment, and then smiled apologetically.

"Well, Will would probably beat him to a bloody pulp if he went into his… drunk phase with you," Rachel said. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. She always liked the idea of overprotective guys.

"See you guys," Angela said as Elizabeth and Rachel left the room, waving, never lifting her eyes from her textbook. Elizabeth kept smoothing out her hair and skirt on the way to Will's dorm room.

"Relax," Rachel said as she pushed the door open. "Will doesn't care about appearances, anyway. You could be covered in mud and he would still say you look great," Rachel assured her, rolling her eyes. Elizabeth laughed nervously and looked around. It was a large, spacious room with three couches up against the walls. A table with chips and punch stood innocently in the back, though as soon as Elizabeth saw Jack standing beside it, grinning, she reminded to herself not to go over there. Banners and streamers hung by the ceiling, and a large white banner was displayed at the back of the room with "Happy Birthday, Will!" written on it. Elizabeth checked the clock in the corner of the room – they were 5 minutes early.

"'Ey, Elizabeth," Jack said casually, walking over from the table. She smiled.

"Hi, Jack. Have you spiked the punch yet?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows in mock hurt.

"Elizabeth Swann! To even think that I would do such a thing is preposterous!" He declared. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" he admitted, hanging his head. Elizabeth laughed. Rachel gave her brother a disapproving look.

"You're lucky I don't tell Mom and Dad," she said. Jack snorted.

"Please. Remember in eleventh grade so drunk that I thought Dad was a clown and Mom was a piece of furniture? I was grounded for, what, a week?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I remember that night, because I had to drive and we got pulled over," Will said, walking out of the double doors Elizabeth supposed led to the rooms.

"Will! Happy Birthday!" she said as soon as she saw him. Will smiled.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Thanks. I'm glad you came," Will said earnestly. Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course I came!"

Will opened his mouth to say something, but the doors behind Elizabeth, Rachel, Jack, and Will opened and hordes of people came streaming forward.

"Happy Birthday, Will!" they chorused. Will looked confused for a moment, and then rounded on Jack as someone turned on the stereo and switched the lights.

"Jack! How many people did you invite?!" He asked furiously. Jack waved his hand and said "look, I know it's more people than you had in mind-"

"Our entire year is here!" Will interrupted in indignation.

"The more the merrier! Now, if you excuse me, I do believe I see a very pretty lady by the punch bowl…" Jack said. He winked.

"Jack, I'm going to-!"

"Ta!" Jack called over his shoulder, sauntering over to the girl.

"I'm going to kill him…" Will muttered. Elizabeth laughed.

"Right, well I see Tammy. I'll see you guys later," Rachel said, smirking at Elizabeth as she squeezed in between two people and made her way through the extremely crowded room.

Someone had turned on the stereo and a fast song Elizabeth didn't know started playing. Soon, the massive room had turned into a dance floor.

"Um… let's go over there…" Will murmured, nodding at the edges of the people dancing. Elizabeth agreed; she didn't really feel like dancing. If it was a slow song, however…

"Oh! I just remembered! Your present…" Elizabeth said, grabbing a small box out of her pocket. She handed it to Will, who was smiling.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said. She pulled a face.

"Of course I did! What kind of friend would I be if I came to your birthday party… well, alright, Jack's party that happens to be on your birthday," she laughed, "Without bringing you a present?"

Will smiled and tore off the dark blue paper. A tiny white box was in his hand, and he fumbled with the tape for minute to get it open. In the box was a long black string with pearly, jagged triangle on it.

"A shark tooth necklace…?" Will asked. Elizabeth suddenly felt very stupid and could feel herself go red.

"Yeah… Um, didn't you say the other day that you've always wanted one…? I-I mean, if you don't like it, you don't have to wear it or anything-"

"Who said anything about not liking it? I'm just surprised that you remembered!" Will laughed, fastening it around his neck. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Indeed, Will had told her three days ago that when he was little, his family would go down to the beach every year and collect shells. He explained that he always looked for shark teeth instead of shells so that he could one day have a real shark tooth necklace.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it last night, and it's a good thing, too, or I'd have looked like an idiot, standing here with not present," Elizabeth laughed. Will looked surprised.

"You mean you went out and found this? I thought you just bought it at one of the stands around the beach!" Will said. The academy was only located about half an hour away from one of the Caribbean beaches.

"Will Turner, that is _most_ insulting! To think that I would be so cheap…" Elizabeth sniffed, kidding. Will laughed.

"Well, if it i'nt… hic… Will 'n Lizzie…"

Jack swaggered over to the two of them, obviously drunk out of his mind. Elizabeth could smell the alcohol on his breath from where she stood.

"Jack, maybe you oughta cool it with the liquor for now…" Will cautioned.

"I'm fine! Sober 's the day is long… Lizzie!" Jack said, turning to her as if he had not seen her since just then. She looked at Jack sternly.

"Will's right, Jack. You're drunk."

"Oh, well if bloody _Will_ said it…" Jack started. "You know, I still remember that morning when 'ou 'forgot a paper'…" he snorted, rolling his eyes. His gaze became unfocused as he held onto a table for support. He shook his head like a dog trying to rid its ears of water, then eyed Elizabeth lustily.

"You know, you're pretty hot…" he said, taking a step closer to her.

"Jack!" Will said, grabbing his friend's arm firmly.

"Wot?" Jack asked innocently.

"You're drunk. If you're not going to go to bed and sober up, then at least go and hang out with all the other drunks!" Will said, dragging Jack away from Elizabeth, his face angry. She giggled to herself, remembering Rachel's words earlier.

Will returned a moment later, looking weary. "I'm sorry about that… You've heard how he's like when he's drunk, and well… there you go," Will said, still looking angry.

"It's okay. It's not like it exactly breaks my heart to be told I'm hot," Elizabeth joked. "It just has to be by the right person…" she added thoughtfully. Will looked uncomfortable.

"Well, you know, you _are_-"

"Hey, guys. Having fun?" Rachel asked, sliding in between a boy and girl. Elizabeth shot her an annoyed glance that she didn't seem to notice. Why did she have to walk up right then?!

"Yeah, just talking. You?" Elizabeth asked after a moment. It wasn't Rachel's fault her timing sucked, after all.

"Same. I would dance, but John's not coming," Rachel said. John was Rachel's boyfriend. Elizabeth had only met him once, and he was nice.

"Aw, that sucks, why not?" Elizabeth asked sympathetically. Rachel sighed.

"He has a huge test in statistics on Monday… Said he was going to pull all-nighters this weekend," Rachel said resentfully. Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic look.

"But don't let my sob story keep you guys down! Why don't you two dance a little? This is a party, after all," Rachel suggested. Elizabeth and Will immediately began muttering excuses that they didn't dance.

"Oh, come on! You only live once!" Rachel said, pushing them into the mob of dancing people. She mouthed 'you're welcome!' to Elizabeth and disappeared behind the crowd.

_I'm going to kill her. _Murder_ her…_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Will scratched the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable. Just then, one of Elizabeth's favorite songs started playing. It just happened to be a slow one.

"Wanna dance?" Will asked abruptly. Elizabeth looked up at his face; he was smiling awkwardly.

"Sure."

_Get a load of me, get a load of you, walkin' down the street and I hardly know you… hardly know you… it's just like we were meant to be…_

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck and felt his hands on her back. They revolved on the spot slowly and Elizabeth realized that she couldn't look anywhere other than Will's perfect, mahogany eyes.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night, got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right… and I've got someone waiting too…_

_What if this is just the beginning? We're already wet and we're __gonna__ go swimming… _

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're __gonna__ get down to it, so tell me…_

_Why can't I breathe whenever__ I think about you?_

Elizabeth felt like she was in heaven, dancing here in Will's arms. She inhaled deeply, breathing his scent.

And then the sprinklers went off.

Various screams issued from the mob of people and the lights were flicked back on. Standing at the front of the room, holding a megaphone and looking absolutely livid, was Dean Beckett. Professor Norrington stood behind him, looking just as furious.

"Everyone, go back to your rooms! You people know the rules! NO ALCOHOL on school grounds!"

"But Professors… there's no –hic- alcohol here…!" Jack called from the back of the room. The girl next to him, apparently plastered as well, giggled.

"Mr. Sparrow! In my office, NOW!" Dean Beckett roared.

As everyone filed out of the room, groaning and complaining, Elizabeth let go of Will reluctantly.

"I guess I have to go…" she trailed off. Will was looking down, blushing.

"See you," he said, not meeting her eyes. Elizabeth's shoulders sagged as she walked away, but she turned back after a few steps.

"Will?" She asked hesitantly. Will looked up as she walked over to him.

"Hm?" He asked. Elizabeth waited a moment, unsure, then looked into his eyes. Making up her mind, she stood a little taller and kissed him intently. He opened his eyes, surprised, then closed them and returned the kiss in earnest, holding her close to him. She broke off after a moment and smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HUZZAH! Their first kiss! I hope I didn't screw it up for anyone! I was actually really nervous for this chapter. I've never been really good with writing this kind of fluff... I hope this was good, though! Please review and tell me what you think! (Though I really don't have to ask - you guys are awesome when it comes to reviewing!)

Speaking of reviewing, here are my thank-yous! Sorry again for not putting them in last chapter!

Norwegianchick101: Hehe, it wasn't very good. Fun to laugh at, though. But you were right - that's the movie I was basing my cheesy scary movie off of. xD Hope you liked this chapter!

orlysluv: xD There ya go! Was this enough fluff for you:) I was going to wait to do the party chapter, but I just felt so bad for making everyone wait because of my finals! Thanks for reviewing!

raindropsX: Poor Will, indeed :'( Just wait until I give you guys the final piece of Will's background story. It's quite a tear-jerker, let me assure you! xD Hope you liked this chapter.

Phoenix Feather Queens: Thanks so much! You've been one of my many extremely faithful reviewers; you have no idea how much I appreciate that!!

blonde-gal: xD So am I. And yeah, I felt kinda bad for making my last chapter so emo-tastic. But! This one's extra-happy, to make up for it!

wolfgirlami: Me too! I'm glad that I kept Jack's uncanny knack of knowing everything from the movie. It's one of my favorite qualities of his! Thanks for reviewing!

hsmgirl14: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

williz: xD Me too. Once, I saw a movie where the blood on the person's arms was two different colors. And not on purpose, like one arm was dried blood and the other fresh or anything, it was just that cheesy. xD Thanks for reading!

liz3386: Can you guess what Elizabeth's profound moment is going to be yet? xD And thanks!

RBDFAN: Yes, it's very sad indeed. :'( Thanks for reviewing!

apocalypse cabaret: Thanks so much! It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch xD

Volume-5: xDDDDDDDDDDDD Was that fluffy enough for you? I hope I wrote the party well! Thanks for reviewing!

Jennibur: I love making Jack make things awkward. He's just so good at it :D Hope you liked this chapter!

EpisodeSkywalker: Yeah, I hated the ending of AWE at first, but then I thought about it and was like "WAITAMINUTE he only has to do it for ten years..." xD I'm a little slow.

Nexlei: Thanks! Jack's such a hard character to write; it's nice to know I'm not screwing him up _too_ badly. xD Hope you liked this chapter!

peachtarts: Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter xD

Brightshadow 5: -stares- HOLY...! It's you! -scratches head- Hehe, sorry for kinda letting my other fic die... :D I'll probably update that... sometime... I think... Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

SavvyPirateLove: -breathes in relief- Thanks! I dunno, I just wasn't very satisfied with my last chapter... But! I'm glad you liked it! xD I hope you liked this chapter! I made it extra-happy and extra-fluffy!

nikkitan89: Thanks! hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it :D

Alrighty! The next chapter is coming soon, I promise! Thank you to EVERYONE who reads this, even if you don't review. I appreciate you guys! Bye! -waves-

Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello friends! I am pleased to present you with my 10h chapter, written while listening to my Wootness! playlist and while I was in my first-day-of-summer euphoria. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and just so everyone knows, I go on a trip to South Carolina (Charleston, if anyone is interested) with my best friend and her family every year and I'm leaving for this year's trip either tomorrow night or Wednesday, and I won't be back until around July 4th. Sorry! I'll be thinking of everyone while I have fun in the sun down south xD (South for me, anyway!) Regardless, here's the 10th chapter! By the way, I realize that this chapter is beyond corny and cliche and cheesy, but like I said, I'm pretty euphoric right now!

**Disclaimer: No, dammit! But I _do_ own an Orlando Bloom cutout! (Which I will miss with every fiber of my being when I'm on vacation! Ah well. I have three pictures of it in different lighting on my phone. No lie. xD)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, what happened?"

Elizabeth snapped out of the reverie she had been in since walking back from Will's party and saw Angela looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

"Something happened; I can see it all over your face!" Angela squealed. Elizabeth realized that she had been smiling for about 15 minutes strait. Her cheek muscles were starting to hurt, but she found that it didn't bother her. Elizabeth considered lying to Angela about her kiss with Will; after all, she wasn't sure how things were going to go with him after this. However, she saw no real reason to lie to Angela. She never really lied, anyway.

"Um… I kissed Will," Elizabeth said, loving the words that were coming out of her mouth. Angela smiled hugely.

"And did he kiss you back?" She asked briskly. Elizabeth nodded.

"So are you two going out now?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to reply to that. A hint of doubt crept into her voice.

"Well, the party was kinda crashed by Norrington and Beckett…" (a shudder ran through her insides) "So there really wasn't much time for him to say anything."

Angela looked confused. "Wait, what actually happened?"

"Well, Will and I were dancing –"

"Slow or fast?"

"Slow," Elizabeth answered with a smile. Angela snickered.

"Anyway, we were dancing, and the sprinklers went off because Beckett and Norrington found out that Jack had spiked everything that was liquid, so I just kinda kissed him and said 'Happy Birthday.' I didn't really give him a chance to respond, seeing as how I walked away after I said it," Elizabeth realized thoughtfully.

"You slut," Angela said jokingly. Elizabeth grinned.

"So, does he feel the same way as you?" Angela asked curiously. "Like, I know that he didn't really say anything, but what about before you guys kissed?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted with growing horror. What if he had only kissed her back out of instinct? What if he only thought of her as a friend, after all?

"Please," a voice said from the doorway. Rachel was walking in, stowing her phone back into her small black shapeless purse.

"I stayed after you left to clean up," Rachel explained. "I saw Will. He was smiling and leaning up against the wall where you two made out-"

"We didn't make out! It was a kiss!" Elizabeth interjected hotly; Angela's slut comment was still in her mind. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kissed, whatever…" she continued. "Anyway, after Beckett realized that Jack was too wasted to talk to, he and Norrington left, and Jack sobered up a little and tried to talk to Will, but will just kept shaking his bed and eventually went up to his dorm. He was smiling the entire time."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked quietly. She could hear the giddiness and breathiness in her voice.

"Yeah," Rachel assured her.

"Well, that settles it! You two are officially a couple," Angela said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth got changed into her pajamas, which were just sweatpants and a ragged dark blue T-shirt with bleach stains and a few holes in it above the hem, in silence.

_You and Will kissed. YOU and WILL kissed. You and Will KISSED. _She kept thinking to herself. She shook her head, laughing at her squealy-teenage-girl-ness. Rachel flopped onto her bed, pulled out a book, and started to read. Angela buried her nose back into her textbook, occasionally making a notecard. Elizabeth paced around the room, not quite sure what to do with herself. Homework was out; she was too giddy for that. She knew that sleep was not an option, not yet. Besides still being jittery from the party, it was only 9:30. Even reading wouldn't keep her mind off Will, she knew.

"Will you sit down or something! You're driving me crazy," Angela said half-irritably, half-jokingly. Elizabeth smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a bit restless," she admitted.

"Why don't you take a bath? They always calm me down," Rachel suggested from over the top of her book. Elizabeth nodded.

"Good idea," she said, grabbing a towel from her closet. She went over to the bathroom in their hallway and knocked. When no one answered, she went in and locked the door behind her quietly. She ran the scalding water and found a little bottle of bubble bath underneath the sink. Smiling a little, she poured an excessive amount of the bubble bath into the water. Bubbles sprouted from the bathtub and Elizabeth got in, closing her eyes and sighing.

_Rachel was right__… _she reflected, _this _is _calming. _

Elizabeth's thoughts, predictably, strayed to Will. She couldn't help but wonder where things were going to go from there – would he ask her out? If he didn't, should she ask him? Despite Rachel's assurance that Will liked her as much as she liked him, Elizabeth's skeptical nature made her doubtful.

_What if all I did was complicate things…? _Elizabeth asked herself. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

After long amount of brooding, Elizabeth rubbed her eyes again, yawning. She noticed that her fingers were starting to crinkle.

"And that's when I get out of the water…" Elizabeth said to herself. She watched the water tornado down the drain and dried her hair.

"Calmed down?" Rachel asked when she came back into the room. Elizabeth nodded and yawned. She checked the clock on her bedside table – 11 pm.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get some sleep," Elizabeth said. Rachel nodded and put her book down.

"Me too, actually. Angela, you tired?" She asked. Angela, who had been in the same position as when Elizabeth left, merely yawned and nodded. The three girls got into their beds simultaneously and turned off their bedside lamps.

"'Night, everyone," Elizabeth yawned. Sleepy "goodnight"s issued from Angela and Rachel. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled, already knowing what she was going to dream about tonight.

---------

_Tap. _

Elizabeth cracked an eye open irritably. She looked at the clock; it read to be 3:37 am. Muttering, she tried to shift into a more comfortable sleeping position, thinking it was just her insomnia again.

_Tap._

The same sound that Elizabeth thought she had imagined a mere second ago sounded again, louder this time. She opened the glass doors and walked out to the balcony and gasped. There on the ground two stories below her was Will, grinning.

"Will! What are you doing?" She hissed into the semi-darkness, smiling. A wave of euphoria seemed to rush through her bloodstream just looking at him.

"I needed to talk to you!" He called back, his voice a half-whisper. Elizabeth looked back at Angela and Rachel, who were both sleeping peacefully in their beds, and closed the doors behind her so they wouldn't wake up.

"You couldn't wait until morning?" She teased; she knew it was obvious that she was thrilled with him being there.

_This is so cliché…_ said a little voice in the back of her head. Her smile widened by a fraction.

"No. I'm going to see my mom tomorrow morning, and I'm not coming back until Sunday afternoon. I couldn't leave without talking to you before I went," Will said. Elizabeth's heart did a backflip in her chest.

"Will, you're going to be in so much trouble if Beckett or a teacher sees you…" she murmured, biting her lip even as she smiled.

"I don't care," Will said hastily, dispelling Elizabeth's doubt. "I just wanted to know something."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth asked, though she thought he she knew what he was going to say. What she hoped he would say.

"Earlier, at the party… did you…? I mean… Mm, this isn't making any sense, is it?" Will asked hopelessly. Elizabeth shook her head, laughing.

"Nope," she said over the balcony railing. Will sighed and looked back up at her, his eyes twinkling in the semi-darkness.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Elizabeth grinned the widest smile she had all night, exposing her brilliant teeth.

"You have no idea," she sighed. A look of enormous relief spread across Will's face.

"Great!" He said, an idiotic smile on his face. Elizabeth giggled, but it was cut short by a flashlight beam she spotted in the distance. There was no mistaking the person holding it; it was Barbossa's turn to patrol the campus.

"Will – it's Barbossa. Go!" She whispered. He turned and saw the teacher approaching where he was, though he thankfully couldn't see him yet. Will nodded and whispered "night!" before stealing away into the darkness. Elizabeth darted back into her room as Barbossa came into the vicinity, having fortunately seen nothing.

Elizabeth sighed happily into her pillow and didn't fall asleep again for a very, very long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told oyu it was corny and cliche! And just so everyone knows, I was laughing as I wrote the "great!" line in for Will. hope you guys were laughing when you read it! Alrighty, here are my thank-yous for my wonderful, lovely, awesome reviewers!

apocalypse cabaret: Phew! I'm so relieved that I haven't ruined this story yet! Usually my fics fall apart by the 5th chapter!

RBDFAN: xD Indeed they did! And I loved writing Jack in the last chapter; it was so much fun making him completely plastered in like 5 minutes.

blonde-gal: -happy dances with you- I'm so glad I didn't screw their first kiss up! I was sure I was going to! And I'm relieved people weren't like "what? This makes no sense" with the shark tooth. I was acutally halfway through the chapter and was like "wait.. crap. She doesn't have a present." You could pretty much see the lightbulb go off above my head. I only made it a shark tooth necklace because I've always wanted one, too. Maybe a pretty boy will give me one some birthday? -sighs- One can only hope xD

broadwaymbw: -squees- Thanks so much! I always get so happy when people say my writing is adorable!

liz3386: -wink wink cough cough- xD Yeah, I'll be updating more when I'm actually home this summer, I promise! And thanks for the congratulations. I passed all my finals, thankfully! I got an A on my history and English finals, a C on my Bio final (This was even with a 5 curve, but I'm happy!) a B on my Italian final, and a C- on my Math final! Woo! If I had done any worse on the math final, I would have been in summer school, actually. Which would have been bad for you, because then I would have NEVER updated this summer! I know, it's devastating to think about! xD

Kchan88: -shuffles feet- Perfect? Aw, shucks! Thanks:) And I'm so relieved I wrote Jack well; he's such a difficualt character to write without making him completely OOC!

Nexlei: xD Well of course the sprinklers had to go off! I absolutely LOVE screwing up moments like those. Sometimes ;) And I love you SO MUCH for reviewing for all my chapters! -glomps- you have no idea how much I appreciate it!

lauraart123: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I like writing it!

Misery's-Toll: Indeed he is! And when is Jack _not_ drunk? xD No, Beckett's not going to rape him! He may be a creeper, but not even I would go that far:) Hope you liked this chapter! I love you for reviewing every one of my chapters, too! -glomp-

leoshunny1985:D I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

EpisodeSkywalker: Agreed. That was the best wedding in all of time. I'm not settling for anything less when I get married! And of course my future fiancee won't mind, because being Orlando Bloom, he will have done it before and of course will be very comfortable exchanging vows while swordfighting in the rain! xD

Norwegianchick101: I joined the site! I just don't remember when name I joined under... -scratched back of head- hehe, it's probably some form of LV-chan, right? Don't worry; I'll remember at like 3 am this morning or something. xD And indeed, that IS how fate works. Elizabeth and Will always end up together! Always! -Willabeth pride- :)

LuLuOceanEyes: Here ya go, 10th chapter hot off the printer! Actually, not hot off the printer at all because my printer doesn't work, but... you get the picture! xD Hope you liked it!

Phoenix Feather Queens: Perfect? Awwww, I wouldn't go that far... -goes all red- xD Thanks so much!

Jennibur: Unfortunately, yes, Cassie is going to show up again. But! It'll be for comic relief only. I do so love writing jealousy :D It's a bit of an unhealthy obsession.

saturn567: Awww, thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

lateBloomer04: xD Drunk Jack is so much fun to write, even though I change it so much because I'm so paranoid of making him completely OOC. Although I guess it's hard to make him OOC when he's drunk!

Volume-5: You're kinda right with the Will/Pirates thing... I'm not saying anything else xD Don't worry, all shall be revealed in time! And yeah, that was my favorite line to write last chapter. I can just see him saying that when he's completely wasted, can't you? And sorry, they're not all awkward! I was going to have them be awkward at first, but I turned on my Wootness! playlist, which is full of like Relient K and Liz Phair and No Doubt and I was "no way I'm WAAAAY to happy to write awkwardness. Let's go with corny and cliche!" xD Hope you enjoyed it anyway!

nikkitan89: Here ya go! I probably won't be able to update for a little while, sorry! Hope you liked it anyway!

raindropsX: You cried? Awwww! -hugs- I can't believe my writing was actually good enough to make someone cry! and it wasn't even meant to be a sad chapter! I'm hoping they were the same kind of tears as when you watch a romantic movie and the couple get together in the end and not at my writing being really bad or anything, though...? xD Hope you liked this chapter!

hayleygirl: xD I thought it was cute, too. Hope you liked this chapter! I'm kind of afraid of having overdone the cheesiness... I hope I didn't:) Thanks for reviewing!

Lily Evanstar: Don't worry, I plan on it being a really long fic! I'm terrible at endings, and anyway, I'm thinking of doing a fic for every year they're in college, as long as it doesn't get old! xD Thanks for reviewing!

Brightshadow 5: -shifty grin- Ooou, shady. xD Glad you like this fic! I'm a little embarassed at it's obvious fangirlness, but then again it _is_ me. :D

SavvyPirateLove: xD Lots of fluff in this chapter for you! I liked the "Happy Birthday" line, too. I imagined her saying it with this kind of smirk, too. I dunno. I feel like I've read it before, though, and I'm plagiarizing without even knowing it. Oh well! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

beccat12: xD I'm happy you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Have a good summer, everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! I'm actually going to be leaving on Wednesday after all, so I might update tomorrow, too! Depends on creative I'm feeling :D I dunno about you, but the prospect of having a whole summer ahead of me always makes me really happy Anything can happen, right? xD Alrighty. Rambling over. Onward, to chapter 11:)

**Disclaimer: Not to worry, I'll own dearest Orlando soon. My friend that I'm going to the beach with and I are coming up with a plan to kidnap him. Victory shall be mine! Well, it will be when I steal him and head to Mexico ;) She'll never find us there!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11.

"…Really?"

"…Yeah… 'e was smilin' all morning. ALL morning. Bloody annoying, it was…"

"Whoa… that's so weird…"

Elizabeth cracked an eye open to find out where the whispers were coming from. Standing in the doorway was none other than Jack, an amused look on his face, talking to Rachel. Elizabeth looked over at Angela's bed and saw that she had already left.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Rachel said with a smirk. Elizabeth got out of bed hastily.

"What time is it?" She asked, gathering some clothes so she could change out of her sweats and T-shirt.

"Nearly noon."

"Weird…" Elizabeth murmured, squeezing past Jack to get to the bathroom to change. She got to the bathroom and changed quickly. From what she had heard in her half-conscious state, Will had not told Jack about the previous night. Elizabeth sighed; just remembering the minute-long conversation with Will made her feel as if she could melt. She shook her head after a moment and walked back to the room, where Rachel and Jack were smirking at her in mock accusation.

"So, any particular reason why you didn't get up until just now? You were always an early riser before," Rachel asked casually. Elizabeth turned her back on her roommate to put her pajamas in her closet. She decided that if Will didn't want to tell Jack yet, she wouldn't tell anyone either.

"Nope. Just didn't get much sleep last night, I guess," Elizabeth replied nonchalantly. Jack snorted.

"Would your unusual sleep patterns have anything at all to do with Will's unusual mood this morning?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Will was in a weird mood?" Elizabeth asked, feigning ignorance. A look of annoyance came over Jack's face.

"Bloody aggravating! I was waiting for 'im to break out in song and start skipping around the dorm!" Jack said irritably. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Well yeah, they did make out-"

"We did not make out!"

"-Kiss, whatever, last night," Rachel laughed. Jack fell off the doorway that he had been leaning on.

"What? Well, that explains it…" he said, shaking his head and turning to Elizabeth. "You lit'l slut!" He said jokingly.

"I am not! It was one kiss!" Elizabeth said in frustration. She glared at Jack. "Who are you to talk! What with being drunk out of your mind last night!"

"So I may have a slight alcohol problem. That doesn't make me a slut," Jack argued casually.

"Actually, it does. You're a manwhore and you know it," Rachel pointed out.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Both of you, shut it!" Elizabeth yelled. Her head was pounding at this point. The siblings stopped and looked at Elizabeth incredulously.

"Sorry…" Elizabeth muttered. Rachel laughed after a moment, though Jack continued to look resentful.

"I am not a manwhore…" he said grudgingly. Suddenly, a scene that had been forgotten until just then popped into Elizabeth's head.

"Actually, you kinda hit on me at the party after you had enough alcohol in you," Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow at him. Jack's eyes widened.

"I did?"

"Mmhmm."

"Did Will see?" He asked, attempting and failing to sound nonchalant.

"He was standing right there," Elizabeth said, smirking.

"Will already knows you'll hit on anything with two X-chromosomes when you're drunk, Jack," Rachel reminded her brother. He regained his usual swaggering air in an instant.

"Not like he could do anything to me, anyway," he said arrogantly. Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but caught herself just in time. Luckily, her stomach growled, giving her an excuse for opening her mouth.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," she said, pushing past Jack. She didn't bother to look back as she made her way down to the cafeteria. She had scanned half of the room, routinely looking for Will, when she remembered that he was visiting his mother that morning.

"Oh yeah…" she whispered to herself, her face falling a bit.

_I hope he's okay today…_ she thought, biting her lip.

"Hey! Elizabeth!" Said a voice, jerking Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Angela waving her over to the little table she was sitting at.

"Hey," Elizabeth said, sliding into the seat.

"You just get up?" Angela asked, a laugh in her eyes.

"Yep…" Elizabeth said. Angela continued to giggle for a minute or two until Elizabeth smiled as well, asking, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Angela quieted herself for a moment to answer.

"I heard the most interesting conversation last night-"

"No!" Elizabeth interrupted, horrified.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Angela assured her. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and felt her heartbeat slow down, as it had been racing a second before.

"You were supposed to be asleep!" Elizabeth whispered. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Please… A pin dropping could wake me up. But enough about me, how about you?" Angela asked excitedly. "Did you tell anyone yet?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, apparently Will didn't tell Jack this morning before he left to visit his mom, so I'm not going to tell anyone yet, either."

"Wonder why he wants to keep it a secret?" Angela asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"I don't really think it was so much a matter of keeping a secret as him not wanting to deal with what was, I'm sure, an extremely hung over Jack," she explained. Angela laughed.

"You've got a point. So, what are you going to do today?" she asked, spreading cream cheese on a bagel she had gotten for breakfast.

"Not sure. Do you have any idea when Will is going to be back?" Elizabeth asked. Her stomach growled again before Angela could answer.

"Not too late, I'm sure. His sister is living with his mom for now, I think. You'd better get some food," Angela said, nodding back at the cafeteria. "All the breakfast stuff is gonna be gone soon."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said as she left in search for something to eat. She picked up a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water, deciding to take a drive around the city. She hadn't really explored since she came to Port Royal less than a month ago.

_Wow, is that all it's been…? _Elizabeth thought to herself, paying for her food. She walked out to her Jeep, eating her muffin along the way. As she opened the car door, she spied a slip of paper fluttering on the driver's seat. She got into the car, putting the keys in the ignition, and read the paper with a smile on her face.

_You really ought to lock your car at night! __I'll be back around 5. Meet me in the park? __Missing you already._

_Will._

Elizabeth reread the note three times before putting it down, sighing slightly. She smiled and put the note in her pocket. She was still smiling secretly as she backed out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD I know, I know. That was so cheesy it was offending. But! It's really hard not to write all sweet and corny when you're listening to White Houses over and over again :) It's such an awesome song. Anyways! Here are my thank-yous to my lovely reviewers!

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Really? Weird. I'm only in highschool, like I said before, so I don't really know these things xD Sophomore now! Woo! Glad you're liking the story!

LivelyStevens: Thanks! Of course I'm enjoying it! If I wasn't, I'd only update maaaaybe once a month, and I certainly wouldn't make it all cheery and cute! I can emo things up like nobody's business ;) Thanks for the review!

apocalypse cabaret: Yeah, that's probably my one thing about myself that I hate the most. But no matter! I'm going to make a real effort to finish this one, seeing as you all seem to like it so much! xD

liz3386: Sorry! xD I just didn't wanna get yelled at in a review for my inexperience with colleges. And oops about the "Jack sobered up a little and tried to talk to Will, but will just kept shaking his bed" bit. I always listen to music when I write, so I must have been listening to something with the word bed in it... I do that a lot -shakes head- Thank god for spellcheck xD

RBDFAN: Yay:D Glad you liked it.

Keira Mairead:( That sucks. Sorry! Well, you'll be getting out soon, right? Thanks for the review!

blonde-gal: Thanks! And will do! -salutes- xD Gald you liked it!

Phoenix Feather Queens: Yay! xD Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter. You have idea how much I appreciate it!

leoshunny1985: Thanks! Glad you're liking the story:D

Volume-5: Lucky... I'd kill to be able to sleep through anything. I get woken up by the smallest little sounds. It's so annoying!! xD And yeah, the whole 3 am thing has been one of my daydreams that keep going through my mind. -sigh- A girl can dream, right:) Thanks for reviewing!

Nexlei: Wish granted! xD I might update tomorrow, too. Glad you liked the last chapter!

saturn567: So true! Thanks for reviewing!

InnerSmile: Aww! I'm so proud!! Nobody's ever called me their hero before xD

Jennibur: Thanks! I'm going to actually take a notebook or something so if I get any ideas while I'm there, I can write the chapter and update as soon as I get back xD

nikkitan89: xD Indeed they are! It had to happen sooner or later!

raindropsX: Yay! I'm so relieved:D Thanks for reviewing!

Aethereal Dreams: -scratches back of head- Yeah, I know. But it was cute! And that's what matters:)

Brightshadow 5: Ouch. Mine are just coming in, but only on the one side of my mouth, so I'm probably not going to have to get them out. xD Nyah nyah. -sticks tongue out-

SavvyPirateLove: Thanks! And I do too. You can just _see_ the cornyness flowing out of him. xD

The Intellectual Psycho: Whee! It's like my story is the heroin of fanfiction xD

peachtarts: xD Thanks. Glad you liked it!

Gerbil-san: Luckily, mine was a gift xD My mom couldn't say no. -sighs- I'm not gonna get to see him for two whole weeks... -hangs head- xD But thanks for reviewing!

guitarjunky7484: Will do! xD Yeah, this college has got to be the most unrealistic college ever. Thanks for reviewing!

Misery's-Toll: Of course he looks hot gay! xD It's impossible for Orlando to not be hot. Ever. xD Once I had a dream where Orlando called an ambulance and when I asked why he was taking me to the hospital, he said that I had a terrible fall from heaven... But then I woke up. God, did I give my alarm clock a beating that morning.

Norwegianchick101: CHYA! That's right! -rocks out- xD Thanks for reviewing!

Hope you're all having a great summer!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! I updated before vacation! I told myself that I wasn't going to update unless my muses moved me, but I decided to give my muses a kick in the pants, so this is what I came up with. It's not my favorite chapter; I think I may have messed it up a bit, especially at the end. Oh well. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I was like asleep and this morning I woke up and BAM Ted and Terry were in my room and I was like "wtf?" and they were like "liek yo you own Pirates!" and I was like "Omg really?!" and they were like "ya rly." **

**...And then I woke up for real. Damn birds outside my window. They're lucky I'm a vegetarian and animal rights enthusiast, and that's all I have to say.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12.

Elizabeth spent the next three and a half hours driving around Port Royal, not really looking for anything in particular. She smiled when she passed the movie theater, remembering how Will had been the first and only other person in her life that liked mixed Diet Coke and Sprite. She kept looking at the clock in her car, wondering if time had somehow slowed down. Music was blaring through the speakers in her Jeep, as it always was. She couldn't seem to function without music playing insanely loud.

Spying a large Borders in a plaza to her left, Elizabeth turned off the main road and pulled into the parking lot. She was glad to have found it; this was the first bookstore she had seen in the town since she set off to explore. Plus, she still had another agonizing hour to kill before Will got back, and reading was always such a good distracter.

She picked out a good-looking novel, a murder mystery. Normally, she would have just searched the database for pirate books, but something told her that she shouldn't be all hyped up on pirates right before she was going to meet Will.

_I'll get him to tell me about that sooner or later…_ she thought to herself, sipping a coffee she had bought moments before. She settled into one of the large poufy chairs and began to read. The hour seemed to pass quicker than the others, and before Elizabeth knew it, it was 4:30. Smiling, she put the book back (it hadn't been very good) and walked out to her car, feeling the excitement build in her body.

_This is going to be the first time I hang out with Will as his girlfriend…_ she thought to herself. Luckily, the bookstore was only 20 minutes away from the school, seeing as she had circled the town and surrounding mini-cities several times before actually seeing it. She drove back to the campus with growing nervousness. She wondered if she looked alright, checking her teeth in the mirror frantically for any food. Pulling into a parking spot, she breathed deeply and checked the clock – it was 4:55. She breathed deeply again and got out of the car, grinning as she locked it. She took the note out of her pocket and reread it as she walked to the park area, wondering where to sit. She chose one of the benches in front of the little stream that went running down the edges of the park. Hardly able to sit still, she fidgeted as she waited for Will to appear.

She didn't have to wait long. It was only a minute or two before he came into view, smiling at waving her over.

"Hey!" She said, walking over to him.

"Hey," he replied, taking her hand as he led her back to the parking lot. "I was thinking we could go get dinner somewhere," he said happily.

"Sure," Elizabeth agreed, laughing a little, "where are we going to go on our first date?"

Will smiled, putting their entwined hands up to his lips. "You have no idea how much I had been wanting you to say that this last week."

Elizabeth smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to say it," she replied.

Will smiled and inclined his head slightly, leaning in for a kiss. Elizabeth leaned in as well and their lips were almost touching when-

"'Ey!"

They broke apart, both looking at the source of the interruption. Lo and behold, Jack came sauntering over to the couple, smirking.

"Well, well, well! Wot 'ave we 'ere?" He asked, looking from Elizabeth's extremely red face to Will's beaming one.

"Elizabeth and I are going out now," Will explained happily. Jack looked shocked.

"Wot? When was this?" He demanded. Will shook his head.

"Didn't you wonder where I was when you saw me sneaking back into the dorm last night at 4 o'clock in the morning?" Will asked incredulously.

"You know bloody well I can't remember a single thing from last night…" Jack retorted. A look of realization came over his face so suddenly Elizabeth wouldn't have surprised to see a lightbulb go off above his head.

"So that's why you were so happy this morning!" He said, looking even more shocked than a minute ago.

"Yeah. I told you that, but I think you were too hung over to hear me," Will said. Jack glared for a moment before nodding sheepishly.

"You may have a point there…" he said, looking down for a moment.

"Mister Sparrow!" Said a pompous voice. The three of them turned to see Dean Beckett walking towards them, the same unpleasant smirk on his face as when…

Elizabeth froze up. She remained rooted to the spot, that same scene playing over and over in her head.

"Mister Sparrow, I do believe we need to have a little chat about last night," the dean said nastily. Jack hung his head.

"Alright then… see you lot later," he sighed. Beckett stopped in front of Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann," he nodded his head, smirking. She remained frozen, feeling the horror showing on her face. The dean smirked once again and led Jack down to his office.

"Are you okay?" Will asked her in alarm, once he was out of earshot.

_I can't tell Will about that,_ she decided somewhere beneath her terror.

"Um… Y-yeah, I'm fine…" she said, averting her eyes. Will raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not convinced," he said softly.

"It's nothing… I've been feeling a little light-headed all day, actually. But I'm okay now," she said, thinking fast, having seen the look of concern on Will's face, "I think I'll be fine after I have some dinner. Don't worry about me, though, how was your visit with your mother?" Elizabeth asked, hoping he would just let the subject drop.

"She's doing a lot better, actually! Katherine's been with her for a while now, and it's really helped her. She knows I can't come down all the time, what with school and everything, so she was really happy to see me today. And she doesn't have to have chemo again for another few months," Will said happily.

"That's good! I'm glad she's doing better," Elizabeth said, almost fully recovered from her panic attack. She had a feeling that if she hadn't been with Will, she'd still be hyperventilating.

"Yeah… Hey, do you want to come with me the next time I go see her?" Will asked.

"Really? But… what if she doesn't like me…?" Elizabeth asked, biting her lip worriedly. Will laughed.

"Please, she'll love you! It's Katherine you'll have to watch out for," he warned.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. Will was about to answer, but pulled Elizabeth back suddenly.

"What?" She asked, bewildered. She had been about to open the door to her Jeep.

"Last time you drove, you almost hit someone, if you remember. And you said that you were feeling light-headed, so _I'm_ driving," Will said, smiling.

"I'm not a bad driver! I only almost hit that guy because you were looking at me," she admitted sheepishly. Will's smile widened.

"Well I'll be doing plenty of that tonight, so _I'm_ driving," he repeated. Elizabeth pouted but followed him to his little blue car nonetheless.

"Where do you want to go? I'll need to know, seeing as I'm driving," Will asked cheekily. Elizabeth laughed in spite of herself.

"Well, I did see this cool little café place just down the road a bit when I was driving around earlier," she said. Will backed out of the parking lot without further adieu and drove down the road a bit until Elizabeth pointed out the sign. They parked and walked in, smells of coffee and fresh-baked bread surrounding them. It reminded Elizabeth of a Panera, except maybe a little bigger than most Paneras were and the lights were dimmed, candles lighting most of the little tables.

"Hi, what can do for you?" A waitress asked, walking up to them. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the flirty edge to her voice as she looked at Will alone.

"Table for two, nonsmoking," Will said. She nodded, her eyes roving over Elizabeth for a moment. Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her shoulders falling slightly as she led them to a small table. She placed menus in front of both of them as they sat down.

"Your server will be over in a moment to take your drinks," she added before leaving. Elizabeth thanked her and glanced at the menu for no more than a second, finding it was extremely difficult for her to look away from Will for any amount of time.

"Will! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned in her seat to see Rachel and her boyfriend, John, waving at them two seats away.

"Hey, guys," Elizabeth said. Will waved back. Rachel was grinning.

"Hey… Are you guys here together?" Rachel asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yep, we're going out now," Will said.

"It's about time…" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. She looked from John to Will.

"Oh, Will, I don't think you've met John yet! He's my boyfriend," Rachel said.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey." Will replied.

"Didn't you say John was pulling all-nighters this weekend?" Elizabeth asked. Rachel smiled.

"I figured I could take a night off," John explained, smiling at Rachel. A small cough made Elizabeth look away from her friends.

"Can I take your order?" asked a tall, pretty waitress. She caught sight of Will but didn't pay attention to only him, as the other girl did. Elizabeth was glad; she didn't like getting jealous at the smallest little thing.

"We'll take a Sprite and a Diet Coke," Will said, before Elizabeth could say anything. She laughed.

"And to eat?" The waitress asked politely.

"I'll have the French onion soup," Elizabeth said, handing the waitress her menu.

"And I'll have a BLT," Will said.

"Alright, I'll be right out with that," she said.

"So," Elizabeth said once the waitress left, "why do I need to watch out for your sister?"

"Oh, Katherine. It's not so much that she won't like you, it's more… she's best friends with Cassidy, and…"

"Ah… Cassidy," Elizabeth hissed. She was about to rant to the fullest of her extent, but caught herself in time.

"Sorry… I know she's your friend and everything…" she started.

"My friend? Are you kidding me? I can't stand her," Will interrupted. Elizabeth smiled.

"Really? Then why do you put up with her?" she asked. Will was about to answer when the waitress came back over with their drinks and food. Elizabeth and Will thanked her and she left without another word.

"It's kinda hard to tell your sister's best friend you never want to see her again," Will said, mixing their drinks as he talked. Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah, I can see your point. But just so I know… is she going to be coming back here?" Elizabeth asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. She took a sip of her soup.

"I dunno… she might. I hope not, though," Will added. A smile came across his face. "Hey, remember when Jack was drunk at the party and started talking to us? What did he mean when he said that he remembered how you had to 'look for a paper'?"

"Oh… that," Elizabeth said, grinning sheepishly. "Well, after Cassidy stole you away, I went to find Jack because I knew that he would probably know who she was. I may have been having a bit of a jealous fit," she admitted. Will smiled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked after a moment.

"Nothing… Just didn't figure you to be the jealous type," Will replied. Elizabeth grinned.

"Well, I am, so you'll have to excuse me if I slap Cassidy the next time she starts hitting on you," she warned.

"Yeah, you should! Save me the trouble," Will said, taking the last bite of his sandwich. The waitress came out of the back room.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Dessert? Coffee?" she asked. Will looked questioningly at Elizabeth, who shook her head.

"Just the check," he said. The waitress nodded and put the check face-down on the table. Elizabeth went for it, but Will snatched it from under her hand.

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You think I'm going to let you pay on our first date?" Will asked incredulously. The waitress came back over and Will handed her the check, along with a few bills, saying "no change."

"Thanks. You two have a nice night," she said.

"Ready to go?" Will asked Elizabeth, grinning. She nodded, smiling to herself. A glance at her phone told her it was already 7:30. The drive back to campus was brief; Elizabeth felt tired, though she wished she didn't have to leave already. The day had been so perfect.

"I guess I'll see you bright and early in Gilette's class tomorrow," Elizabeth said unwillingly. She wished the night wasn't yet ending.

"Looking forward to it," Will said. They stopped at a fork in the path; to the left were the girls' dorms and to the right were the boys'. She was about to leave, but Will called after her.

"Elizabeth," he breathed. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

Will leaned and kissed her gently, though it was enough to send her head spinning.

"Goodnight," he said, grinning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off, an case anyone doesn't know, a Panera is like a really cool bread shop chain... thingy. Go there. It's good xD Secondly, that was like 6 pages right there! Usually my chapters are 3 maaaaaaaaaaaaybe 4. :) Hope you guys liked it more than I did. Like I said, not my favorite chapter. And now onto the thank-yous!

Kaatiieex: Thanks! I'm not gonna update for about two weeks, but I'll have lots of new ideas and whatnot from vacation, promise! xD

RBDFAN: Indeed he is! xD That was the one thing I promised myself I would do with this story, call Jack a manwhore at one point or another :)

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Thanks! Yep, I'm actually only 15 and a half. So excuse any future inconstitancies with the college :) I don't really know too much about them. Hope you liked this chapter!

broadwaymbw: Omg! I know! It's like, the best song ever. I listened to it literally for like three hours strait yesterday. xD And thanks for reviewing!

blonde-gal: Thanks. I actually kinda got the note idea from a part in the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer; I don't know if you've ever read it. If you haven't, you should. It's like... amazing. xD

orlysluv: Thank you! I'm trying to make it as cute as I can :D Give the people what they want, eh?

Nexlei: Thanks! Yep, I'm actually really excited that I'm leaving tomorrow... I used to live in Virginia, which is where I'm going first (my friend that I'm going with still lives there) so I'll get to see how much it's changed since I lived there. Thanks for reviewing!

raindropsX: Yeah, I loved the note part myself :) I can just see Will doing something like that, can't you? Thanks for reviewing!

Ginny Baudelaire: Aww, I'm sorry! I wish I was homeschooled. Then I wouldn't have to deal my stupid teachers... -grumbles- Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!

halcyon x: xD The only time I saw Titanic was when I was really little, but to be honest I don't really cry in movies. Apart from Pirates and Underworld 2, that is. And occasionally Lion King. (What? It's sad! When he's like "dad, get up!" I'm always bawling and saying something like "he's not going to get up, Simba!!" It's a little bit pathetic. Just a little. xD) Thanks for reviewing!

guitarjunky7484: xD Yeah, I am pretty lucky. It's a really fun trip! But, not to worry! I'll come back with a big notebook choc-full of ideas and scenes for the next few chapters when I get back!

Jennibur: ;) I'm willing to bet that he's only checking the one. And yes, sadly Cassidy is going to come back at some point, but who said she's going to ruin the cuteness? It just gives me an excuse to write jealousy xD Thanks for the review! I'm glad you got so excited when you saw there was an update :)

Gerbil-san: xD Who can resist bandana-y Orlando goodness:) Certainly not me. And don't worry, I love long reviews. They make me really happy! Hope you liked this chapter!

WstrnPlsrChick: xD Sorry! Bad timing sucks. (I should know, I have plenty of it... :D) But not to fear! There'll be plenty of lovely shiny new updates when I get back!

lauraart123: xD I know. I loved doing that. It was probably my favorite part of that chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Pheonix Feather Queens: Thanks! You always review and I appreciate it so much! xD Hope you liked this chapter!

eli: Ah. Point taken. Hope you liked this chapter!

williz:) Glad you're excited. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!

Volume-5: You have no idea! It's so hard to keep Jack in character... what can I say? He's a hard character to write. And yep, I made this chapter extra fluffy-tastic xD Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing every chapter!

atlantisbabe34: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter:)

golfgoddess93: xD You're welcome! And thanks yourself! Hope you liked this -extremely long- chapter!

Alrighty everyone! I'll see you in two weeks! I'll be expecting lots of lovely and wonderful reviews when I get back ;) Hehe, I don't even need to ask. you guys are amazing!

Peace!

P.S. - Today's song was Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K. If you've heard and/or like this song, I'm officially in love with you! xD


End file.
